Karakuri Burst
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Él estaba seguro de defender el bien, aniquilaría a todo y todos los que la alejaron de su lado y ella solo quiere matar aunque sabe que no podrá escapar de todo por mucho tiempo y aquello de lo que huía un día la perseguirá. "¿Es correcto el camino que he elegido?" LenxRin
1. Locura

**Holis, este es mi primer fic de vocaloid, me base en una de las canciones de Rin y Len que mas amo.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, me encantaría pero no puede ser.**

**Advertencia: Puede llegar a contener Gore.**

**Karakuri Burst**

**Chapter 1**

**Locura**

Todo era rojo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso e hipnotizante color, la atraía más que nada de lo que podía existir en este mundo, la cama antes con unas sábanas aburridas y blancas ahora estaban teñidas del tono carmesí, las paredes y el piso también, todo en esa habitación era rojo, quería más, mucho más, para ella era simplemente hermosa.

Sangre.

Quería tenerla en sus manos, olerla, saborearla, la amaba así esa sangre perteneciera a…

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, para variar estaba tranquila, sin el ruido de bombas, disparos o gritos, estaban en medio de una guerra y no podían hacer nada.

Una guerra civil, eso era lo que ocurría o al menos eso fue lo que sus padres le dijeron.

Rin Kagene una pequeña niña de solo 11 años despertó esa mañana pensando en lo que ocurría en su entorno en los últimos días, una organización secreta se había alzado contra el gobierno, la dichosa organización se llamaba Karakuri y era dirigida actualmente por una joven llamada Miku Hatsune, una joven que en opinión de muchos era muy hermoso con un pelo aguamarina hasta más debajo de las rodillas recogido en dos coletas y los ojos del mismo color que su pelo, de tez blanca, no aparentaba más de 17 años, el símbolo de ellos era un K, al iniciar los crímenes de los Karakuris no se les consideraba de verdad importantes hasta que se hicieron más frecuentes e incluso asesinaron al hijo del Primer Ministro.

Esto hizo que el gobierno creara una organización en contra de ellos, Burst era el nombre de la organización y era liderada por Kaito Shion, un joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, que extrañamente usaba siempre una bufanda alrededor de su cuello a pesar de que su uniforme era negro con una banda en el brazo izquierdo que tenía un símbolo similar pero no igual al símbolo Nazi, ese símbolo lo que traducía era "Eternidad" lo cual era extraño a la forma de pensar de ella, pero le daba igual, al menos por ahora, tenía la esperanza de que la guerra acabara pronto, sinceramente le daba igual el que ganara eso no cambiaría nada para ella por lo cual le daba igual.

Solo quería volver a verlo.

Len Kagamine era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, se parecían mucho por lo cual algunos pensaban que eran hermanos pero de hecho no lo eran, se habían conocido hacía ya 7 años en un parque mucho antes de que esa estúpida guerra comenzara, se habían vuelto amigos casi al instante después de que Rin salvara a Len de ser golpeado por unos fastidiosos niños que no eran más grandes que él, a partir de ahí se veían constantemente, se querían mucho pero desde que había empezado todo el asunto de los Karakuri y los Burst el gobierno había prohibido que los niños salieran de sus casas a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario por "Seguridad" decían, pero ella no lo creía, por lo cual ya no lo podía ver como antes pero eso no evitaba que se escapara en medio de las noches y se encontrara con él en el mismo parque para divertirse juntos.

A ella le molestaba tener que huir de su casa pues ver a su amigo no le parecía algo malo mucho menos ilegal además le parecía un arresto domiciliario injusto.

El caso, el día transcurrió completamente normal, su padre Nero salía a trabajar como todas las mañanas mientras que su madre Neru se quedaba en casa cuidándola y rezando para que su esposo volviera sano y salvo, Rin prendió la Tv, con la esperanza de que informaran el final de la guerra.

Nada había cambiado, seguían los robos, asesinatos y secuestros, al parecer faltaría mucho para que terminara todo ese martirio.

El día paso lento y aburrido, como todos los días que no se la pasaba con Len, por fin llego la tan ansiada noche, su padre volvió del trabajo, cenaron y al cabo de un rato todos se fueron a dormir excepto Rin que se quedaba en su cuarto alistándose para encontrarse con el de nuevo, como todas las noches desde que les habían impuesto el toque de queda o "arresto domiciliario" según ella.

Ya estaba lista para salir cuando escucho la puerta principal abriendo se de golpe, se quedó petrificada al instante.

Alguien había entrado a su casa.

Escucho pasos subiendo la escalera, no fue capaz de moverse de donde estaba, luego escucho la puerta de al frente, es decir del cuarto de sus padres abriéndose lentamente y luego.

Disparos.

Dos para ser exactos.

Y luego más, el sonido era estremecedor, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de disparos después de 10.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación y fue a la de sus padres, esperaba que solo hubiera sido su imaginación, esperaba llegar al cuarto de sus padres, verlos ahí durmiendo tranquilamente, acostarse a su lado un rato y luego irse a ver con Len.

Pero lo que vio la rompió completamente.

Sus padres estaban en sus camas, parecían dormidos pero tenían gran cantidad de agujeros en el cuerpo, había sangre esparcida por toda la habitación y un hombre frente a ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver, quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla, solo un mal sueño.

¡Si eso era un muy mal sueño, Nada más!

Abrió los ojos, pero nada había cambiado, se pellizco varias veces pero no conseguía nada, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, vio como el hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella y aun no se había percatado de su presencia disparaba varias veces más a sus padres.

-¿Para qué lo hacía?- Se preguntaba la joven en la mente, la respuesta era obvia a pesar de ya estar muertos se divertía mientras más gotas de sangre se esparcían por todo el lugar.

La poca cordura que le quedaba a Rin desapareció.

Y grito.

Grito como nunca lo había hecho antes, con dolor y frustración, con culpa y por sobre todo con desesperación.

Era su culpa que sus padres hubieran muerto, pudo, no, debió haber hecho algo cuando escucho abrir la puerta, cuando escucho los pasos en la escalera, pero no había hecho nada, solo se quedó petrificada en la puerta de su cuarto.

El hombre parado frente a ella se volteo un tanto extrañado no esperaba que hubiera alguien más allí, sin embargo la extrañez dio paso a una sonrisa maniaca.

Podría matar más.

Le apunto con el arma, puso el dedo en el gatillo estaba listo para disparar, pero algo lo dejo completamente desubicado.

Rin reía.

Reía desquiciadamente, su cordura ya había desaparecido, solo veía la sangre con deseo, se acercó más a la cama de sus padres sin importarle lo que ese hombre estuviera apuntándole con un arma y la toco.

Viscosa.

La sangre era vicosa, quería más, mucho más. Tenía un olor embriagante, quería más.

Observo a su alrededor.

Todo era rojo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso e hipnotizante color, la atraía más que nada de lo que podía existir en este mundo, la cama antes con unas sábanas aburridas y blancas ahora estaban teñidas del tono carmesí, las paredes y el piso también, todo en esa habitación era rojo, quería más, mucho más, para ella era simplemente hermosa.

Sangre.

Quería tenerla en sus manos, olerla, saborearla, la amaba así esa sangre perteneciera a sus propios padres.

Amaba la sangre, miro al hombre que estaba detrás de ella y aprovechando lo extrañado que se veía tomo el arma que estaba en su mano con un movimiento rápido y fugaz.

Y le apunto.

-Tu puedes ayudarme—Rio maniáticamente, otra vez—Con tu ayuda poder seguir viendo ese rojo intenso del que ahora estoy enamorada, si te mato poder ver más.

-¡Espera! Si me matas no poder mostrarte de dónde vengo, un lugar donde podrás ver mucha sangre si así lo quieres, mataras y mataras y veras más de esa hermosa sangre que tanto te atrae—le dijo a la trastornada chica, con tono seductor.

Rin bajo el arma.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Poder ver más?

-Si así lo deseas, está bien.

Ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre la cogió de la mano a sabiendas de que si no cumplía su promesa ella le dispararía, la saco de la casa, no sin antes grabar una enorme "K" en la puerta de la casa y salir de ahí con la niña cogida de la mano.

Rin estaba feliz.

No le importaba que él hubiera sido el asesino de sus padres, no le importaba haberlo visto.

Igual ya había olvidado todo.

**¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto? espero que si.**

**Matta-ne**


	2. Deseo de Venganza

**Perdón la demora y lo corto que es el capítulo, lo que paso fue que ya tenía el capítulo desde hace como un mes pero no lo publique inmediatamente y lo guarde en el computador, pero se cuándo lo fui a buscar no lo encontré, ni a esta cap, ni un trabajo que tenía para filosofía, me puse tan furiosa que decidí dejar de escribir por un tiempo de lo frustrada que estaba, esto sonara a una típica excusa pero de verdad me sucedió.**

**Sin embargo de alguna forma creo que este cap quedo mejor un poco más largo del que había hecho en un principio pero le faltan algunas cosas que ahora que lo pensé mejor, las dejare en el próximo capítulo que esta vez sí prometo no me demorare tanto en escribir.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, solo me gusta divertirme un rato con ellos y espero que ustedes se diviertan leyendo.**

**Deseo de Venganza**

En medio de una habitación de tortura estaba un joven, de cabellos rubios que le alcanzaban a llegar a los hombros, era joven pues no aparentaba más de 17 años y tenía los ojos, o mejor dicho el ojo de un color azul eléctrico.

Len Kagamine había perdido su ojo derecho en una batalla hacía ya varios años contra una joven que al igual que el en ese momento no se dejó ver la cara, sin embargo él no se había quedado atrás y le había quitado a la joven su ojo izquierdo que aún conservaba como recuerdo de su primer y hasta el momento su único trabajo no cumplido.

Sin embargo la pérdida de su ojo solo le dolió al momento, a los pocos días ya se había acostumbrado y continuado con su entrenamiento dispuesto a derrotar a esa chica, porque a pesar de no haberla visto, estaba segura de que era una ella y no un el, la próxima vez que la viera.

Sin embargo en ese momento no estaba pensando en la chica de la que se quería vengar.

No, el solo podía pensar en ella.

Su mejor amiga de la infancia, la razón por la cual se había unido con los Burst, buscando venganza por lo que le había sucedido a ella hacía ya 6 años.

_Acababan de marcar las 12 en punto, la hora a la que siempre se iban a encontrar en ese parque que les traía tantos recuerdos, accidentalmente se había quedado dormido y se despertó con la alarma que había puesto para salir de inmediato sonara, se levantó al instante y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que Rin siempre llegaba temprano y que por su demora le iba a dar una buena regañina, pero sería capaz de soportarlo mientras pudiera estar con ella después de un largo y tedioso día._

_Con casi 20 minutos de atraso, salió corriendo hacia el parque esperando que Rin no se pusiera molesta, al llegar y no verla ahí donde siempre se preocupó, no era normal que ella llegara tarde._

_Sonrió._

_Ahora él podía darle a ella la regañina por la demora._

_Espero 10 minutos pero no llegaba así que decidió ir a casa de su amiga, a ver qué había sucedido y teniendo el horrible presentimiento de que algo no andaba nada bien._

_Al llegar se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa estaba completamente abierta._

_Esto no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien._

_Subió al cuarto de Rin, pero no había nadie, se fue al cuarto de sus padres y vio el cuarto completamente cubierto de sangre, los padres de Rin estaban llenos de agujeros por todo el cuerpo. _

_Se quedó horrorizado mirando la escena, tenía que encontrarla, la busco por toda la casa pero no encontró ni rastro de ella, se devolvió a su casa para decirle a sus padres lo que había pasado y lo que había visto, no sin antes ver la enorme "K" que había en la puerta de la casa de la familia Kagene y dos sombras que se perdían a lo lejos, una más grande que la otra atravesando un oscuro y solitario callejón._

Para Len ese había sido, el peor día de su vida y a pesar del tiempo todavía lo recordaba con total claridad, así como también recordaba el di de su funeral.

_Ya habían pasado tres días desde el asesinato de la familia Kagene, sus padres se habían encargado de los gastos del funeral de los tres integrantes de la familia._

_A pesar de no haber encontrado el cuerpo de Rin consideraron que sería mejor considerarla muerta en lugar de tener la esperanza de volver a verla, aunque para Len ese no era ningún apoyo, para el Rin seguía viva y algún día la iba a encontrar como se lo había prometido una vez hacia tantos años._

_Mientras enterraban las tumbas el nunca miro la tumba de Rin porque sabía que ella no estaba allí, él sabía que ella estaba en algún lugar esperando a ser encontrada._

_-Rin te prometo que te encontrare y si no te prometo que te vengare- susurro al cielo con la esperanza de que ella lo pudiera escuchar._

En ese momento Len decidió unirse con los Burst, si los Karakuris le habían quitado a su amiga, los Karakuris lo ayudarían a regresar, después de pedirle mucho tiempo logro convencer a su madre y casi inmediatamente se unió al ejército.

En poco tiempo Len se convirtió en un excelente soldado, no tenía ni 15 años cuando se volvió en el segundo al mando de todo el ejército, después de Kaito, para ese momento ya había perdido su ojo lo que le daba todavía más determinación para seguir adelante y buscar por todos los medios posibles la forma de vengarse de aquellos que le habían quitado a la persona más importante para él.

En medio de la sala de tortura al lado de él, estaba un joven de cabellos azul aguamarina, Mikuo Hatsune, el hermano de la líder de los Karakuris, tenía los pies y las manos atadas, unas dolorosas heridas en todo el cuerpo y miraba a Kagamine con un odio profundo. Len se le acercó y le pregunto:

-Ahora Dime Hatsune, ¿Dónde está Rin Kagene?


	3. Mind and Eye

**Para empezar debo decir que esta vez no me demore en publicar el capítulo, pues estoy en Semana Santa y tengo mucho tiempo libre. Verán lo religiosa que soy que en la semana de dios estoy escribiendo un fic un poco sangriento con una canción en alguna medida relacionada con el nazismo. Soy tan rara.**

**Dejare más notas al finalizar el cap. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes solo me divierto un poco con ellos, no es un delito ¿verdad?**

**Mind and Eye**

_-¡OIGAN DEJEN A ESE NIÑO EN PAZ!- grito una chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, a unos jóvenes que molestaban a un niño obviamente menor- ¡POLICIA, POLICIA!- grito la niña conociendo de antemano que ellos se asustarían y escaparían._

_Los chicos, tal y como la chica esperaba salieron corriendo y ella se fue a tratar de ayudar al chico que se encontraba inconsciente. _

_Cuando lo vio soltó un gritito. _

_Era casi igual a ella, salvo por que él era hombre y ella mujer y aparentaba, al igual que ella unos 4 años de edad. Se dio cuenta de que tenía varias heridas en los brazos, piernas y cara._

_Con un pañuelo que tenía le limpio la sangre, busco agua y se la puso en los moratones._

_Siguió cuidándolo hasta que despertó. Seguían en el parque pues ella no había podido cargarlo a su casa, lo máximo a lo que había llegado era una banca._

_-¿Quién eres?- dijo el joven con voz débil._

_-¡Oh! Ya despertaste que alegría me da- le sonrió al chico que tenía una cara de perplejidad- Me llamo Kagene Rin y yo te salve de esos abusivos que te golpearon._

_El chico medianamente recordaba que antes de caer inconsciente había escuchado la voz de una niña gritando "¡Policía!", el chico la miro y al igual que ella se sorprendió de su parecido._

_-Me llamo Kagamine Len y de verdad te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pensé que nadie lo haría- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica._

_-Siempre trato de ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, pero eso no importa ahora- su rostro de puso serio- ¿porque esos abusivos te golpeaban?_

_-Lo que pasa es que vi que le estaban pegando a otro niño, me moleste y les lancé una piedra, se molestaron conmigo y me golpearon y el chico al que salve no fue capaz de hacer nada._

_-Niño desagradecido- dijo Rin molesta- pero bueno- retomo su sonrisa- ya paso. ¿Quieres jugar a algo?_

_-Me encantaría- se incorporó y se encogió de dolor- Auch._

_-Lo siento, ¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente? Estas herido no puedes jugar así- dijo la chica preocupada._

_-No te preocupes, yo tampoco recordé el dolor, me gustaría jugar contigo pero me duele todo, ¿Te molestaría que lo pospusiéramos?_

_-¡Claro que no! Que monstruo seria si permitiera que jugaras con semejantes heridas, te acompañare a casa._

_El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Vale._

_Rin y Len llegaron a la casa del chico, Rin toco el timbre y a los pocos segundos apareció una mujer muy parecida a Len, con expresión preocupada._

_-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto a su hijo, cuando se percató de la chica-¿Tu quién eres, pequeña?_

_-Me llamo Kagene Rin y salve a su hijo de unos abusivos que lo estaban golpeado- le dijo sonriente._

_La mujer sonrió con dulzura._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-No se preocupe, pero ¿Podría mañana dejar salir a Len a jugar?_

_-Claro, ven mañana a las 3._

_-¡SI! Nos vemos mañana Len, me encanta haber conocido a un nuevo amigo._

_-Hasta mañana, a mí también me alegra tenerte como amiga._

* * *

><p>La joven despertó sobresaltada con el sueño tan vivido que había tenido.<p>

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Era real o solo un producto de su imaginación? Pero lo más importante y a la vez más preocupante ¿Por qué le latía el corazón tan rápido cuando pensaba en él? Además ¿Por qué en el sueño se hacía llamar Kagene Rin? ¿Ese era su verdadero nombre o al igual que el joven solo era producto de su imaginación?

-Kagamine Len ¿Eh?- susurro a la habitación vacía- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué eres tan importante para mí?

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que ella se uniera a los Karakuris, recordaba con precisión todo su entrenamientos desde que había llegado a ese lugar, sin embargo antes de eso no recordaba absolutamente nada.

En la organización terrorista había un psicólogo que le había dicho que las personas normalmente perdían la memoria después de un suceso traumático para esta, pero se sorprendía que ella hubiera borrado 11 años de su mente en una abrir y cerrar de ojos sin que nadie la golpeara.

¡Ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre!

Durante todos estos años para diferenciarla le habían puesto Blood por su amor a la sangre, pero le molestaba no recordar su nombre completo, como el de su líder Hatsune Miku, o el de su amiga Luka Megurine, esos si eran nombre de personas, pero Blood, sangre en ingles ¿qué clase de estilo tenia eso?

Sin embargo trataba de no preocuparse mucho respecto a eso, pues lo único que le importaba era la sangre y la venganza.

Venganza contra ese chico que le había quitado el ojo izquierdo hace un par de años, afortunadamente le gano esa vez asesinando a la joven que él quería proteger y quitándole el ojo derecho (que todavía conservaba para recordar los ojos de una de sus futuras víctimas), pero eso le había costado caro y eso no se lo iba a perdonar por nada de este mundo.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama, pidiendo a su mente que dejara de hacer que ese tal, Kagamine Len, apareciera en sus sueños.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Mikuo estaba muy mal herido, tenía rasguños, moretones y cortadas todavía sangrantes por todo el cuerpo.<p>

Len no había dormido nada esa noche tratando de hacer que el Karakuri dijera algo sobre Rin, pero este no había dicho ni una palabra sobre ella, como si no la conociera, bien podría ser cierto, pero él estaba seguro de que debía saber algo. Tenía que darle una pista sobre su paradero, algo.

¿Pero y si los Karakuris no conocieran los verdaderos nombres de sus rehenes? ¿Y si tenían nombres claves para ellos? Probó con el último recurso que le quedaba.

-Supongo que no sabes quién es ella ¿Verdad?- el Hatsune negó con la cabeza- Entonces dime: ¿Conoces a una chica de apariencia similar a la mía? ¿Con el cabello rubio y los ojos azul eléctrico?

Golpeo al Hatsune una vez más en una de sus heridas sangrantes del brazo, el joven grito de dolor.

-Solo conozco a una chica con las cualidades de las que me hablas, la verdad no sabemos su verdadero nombre pues al parecer lo olvido hace varios años, sin embargo no se parece mucho a ti.

-Eso es obvio, ella debe de tener sus dos ojos además ya debió de haber crecido- dijo interesado por la información.

Mikuo negó con la cabeza.

-La chica perdió su ojo izquierdo contra uno de ustedes hace ya varios años, actualmente es una de nuestras mejores asesinas por su innegable amor a la sangre que la hace llegar hasta los extremos, por eso la llamamos Blood, uno de mis compañeros la trajo un día después de hacer un trabajo y se convirtió en nuestra compañera después de eso.

El Kagamine abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

La chica, Blood, había perdido su ojo izquierdo contra uno de los Burst.

¿Coincidencia? Imposible.

Bueno, si no podía obtener información acerca de Rin al menos la tendría de la joven que le quito su ojo derecho, que tenía características similares a las de Rin, pero por obvias razones era imposible que fuera ella, solo era otra Karakuri que debía vencer sin importar que para hallar su querida Rin.

-Muy bien, Hatsune, al menos me serviste de algo, voy a soltarte con una condición - le dijo acercándose a él para que lo escuchara fuerte y claro

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el peliazul, desconfiado.

- Vas a ir con tu patético grupito y vas a decirle a esa tal Blood que la espero en las ruinas en dos días, es decir el lunes a las 12 de la noche, que venga sola, pues al igual que yo no voy a llevar a nadie.

-¡Ella jamás aceptara! Sabrá que es una trampa y no vendrá.

-¡Claro que vendrá! Solo tienes que decirle dos cosas: La primera que si le gusta la sangre como tanto afirma que venga que yo al igual que ella soy un banco andante de sangre. Y la segunda: Dile que fui yo quien le quito su ojo izquierdo y estoy seguro de que quiere recuperarlo.

Len se fue unos minutos y al regresar tenía el ojo azul eléctrico de la chica en un tarro de vidrio con agua dentro de él.

**Wow, no quedo precisamente largo, pero lo es mas que el anterior capitulo y en menos tiempo, estoy orgullosa de mi misma, debo decir que todavía no se van a conocer sino hasta dentro de unos dos máximo tres capítulos, lo cual indica que este fic pronto acabara.**

**Con respecto a los reviews, me alegra de que les guste y espero que también les guste este cap.**

**Cathy-chan: ¿Te molestaría ser mas clara? Me da la sensación de que te conozco, pero es difícil para mi si no utilizas tu cuenta de Fanfiction o al menos un nombre que pueda recordar.**

**En esta semana actualizo, lo juro.**

**Bye **


	4. Blood (Rin)

**Como dije anteriormente no me voy a demorar tanto publicando esta vez pues tengo la semana libre y mucha inspiración, sé que debería hacerlos sufrir y esperar un tiempo para publicar pero, se algo de mí misma y eso es que si no publico ahora que tengo tiempo libre tardare un siglo en seguir publicando, así que mejor termino los fics ahora que se cómo.**

**A petición de la señorita Lady Kagamine (pues estoy casi segura que es mujer por el nombre) tratare de alargar un poco más el fics para terminarlo en más de cinco o seis capítulos, además este cap va a hablar acerca de… Mejor lean vagos.**

**Me referiré a Rin en este cap como Blood, pues ese es el nombre que ella cree que tiene.**

**Todo lo escrito con cursiva es un pensamiento.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, me encantaría pero tal vez no serían tan famosos.**

**Blood (Rin)**

Se despertó asustada una vez más, empezaba a extrañar esas noches en las que sus recuerdos no se acumulaban en su cabeza y la asustaban.

Una parte de ella quería recordarlo todo de una buena vez, saber quién era ese tal Kagamine Len, encontrarlo, sentirse completa y no rota como en esos momentos se sentía por no poder recordar. Pero por otro lado no quería recordar, no todavía, no se sentía emocional ni físicamente lista para afrontar sus recuerdos, sabía que cuando los recuperara las cosas no volverían a ser iguales fuera para bien o para mal.

Tenía miedo.

Si miedo, hasta la mejor asesina de los Karakuris que no aparentaba emoción alguna a no ser que estuviera asesinando tenía miedo de lo que sus recuerdos le pudieran causar a su vida.

Se quedó mirando el techo de su cuarto por un rato pensando en esto hasta que vio el sol colarse por la ventana que había en su habitación, normalmente las habitaciones de esa instalación no tenían ventanas pero ella se la había ganado con su excelente trabajo como asesina, además para conseguirlo había asesinado en un duelo y frente a todos a su anterior propietario así que nadie podía negar que era suya por derecho y nadie se atrevería a dudarlo ni por un segundo.

La mayoría de las personas de la instalación le tenía miedo, no solo por su amor a la sangre sino también por su actitud de pandillera, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarla, solo unos cuantos idiotas que creían que por ser mujer era débil y que su título era solo por lastima por haber perdido un ojo.

Pobres.

Todos ellos ahora debían de estar enterrados en algún lugar lejano donde nadie volvería a saber nada de ellos por mucho tiempo.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama preparada para un día como cualquier otro, desayunar, entrenar un poco con su pistola favorita, aquella que había encontrado esa noche hacia tantos años cuando descubrió que lo que más amaba en el mundo era la sangre, almorzar, charlar con alguien y luego dormir y si tenía suerte la mandarían a un trabajo con al menos unos 5 o 10 muertos.

Lo típico.

Se arregló se recogió su corto cabello rubio dejándose unos mechones a los lados y en la frente, se puso un vestido rojo con un torero negro, miro el ojo que le había robado a ese joven en uno de sus trabajos y salió hacia el comedor preparada para su día.

-¡RIN! ¡RIN! TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- la mencionada se volteo sorprendida, ese nombre otra vez ¿Rin? ¿Ese era su nombre? Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, hacia ella corría un joven de aparentemente 11 años, con los ojos azul eléctrico, iguales a los de ella y el pelo rubio- ¿ESTAS BIEN?

_-Len- _pensó- _¡Por fin, me has encontrado!- _una lagrima se resbalo de su ojo y luego cayó en cuenta de su pensamiento, se reprendió a sí misma, mientras observaba a ese chico corriendo hacia ella, de repente se sintió como una niña y sintió el impulso de correr hasta donde él y abrazarlo.

Después sintió miedo, ¿Len? ¿Quién es el?, retrocedió un paso, cerró los ojos y movió con fuerza la cabeza tratando de alejar el pensamiento. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.

No era Len.

No la estaba buscando.

Era Rinto, un chico de su misma edad que al igual que ella había perdido la memoria, pero la diferencia era que el había olvidado el momento que lo traumo y algunas cosas de su vida, no toda, él estaba tratando de encontrar a su hermana Lenka que sabía que debían haber sido los Burst los que la tenían.

Venia hacia ella corriendo emocionado, cuando llego a su lado, Blood se desplomo en el suelo llorando descontroladamente, no solo lloraba por lo estúpida que había sido por creer que alguien de su imaginación aparecería sino porque se sintió decepcionada de que no fuera él.

Rinto la abrazo con fuerza, era la única persona en la que la chica confiaba pues entendía su situación, de haber perdido la memoria.

-¡El no vendrá por mí!- le dijo a Rinto con la cabeza escondida en su pecho sin poder evitar seguir llorando o que las palabras incoherentes para los dos, salieran de sus labios- Seguramente ya se olvidó de mí, ya no me recuerda y nunca lo hará.

-Ya Blood, tranquila, no llores o al menos no aquí- le dijo sintiéndose algo torpe por no saber que decirle y algo desconcertado porque en todos los años que habían sido amigos nunca la había visto llorar, ni siquiera soltó una sola lágrima cuando perdió su ojo.

¿Qué podía ser tan grave para que ella estuviera así de afligida? ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla? ¿Y quién era la persona que ella esperaba que viniera?

Se dirigieron juntos a la habitación de la rubia evitando a toda persona que los pudiera ver, porque el chico conocía a Blood y si alguien la veía llorando lo aniquilaría después, excepto a él, claro.

Después de un rato, Blood por fin se calmó y dejo de llorar en los brazos de Rinto, la joven se quedó dormida durante varias horas en las que el joven ojiazul no se despegó de ella sino solo para traerle algo de comer e ir al baño.

A las 11 de la mañana, Blood se despertó, parpadeo varias veces y fijo su vista en Rinto que seguía a su lado, lo miro desconcertada y luego recordó lo que había sucedido esa mañana y las lágrimas se acumularon en su ojo pero esta vez pudo controlarlas.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era una llorona ni nada menos, era fuerte, valiente, estaba loca o al menos eso era lo que decían pero no era débil, ella nunca, NUNCA lloraba, entonces ¿por qué?

Rinto la observo por un minuto, luego le sonrió.

-Veo que ya despertaste, bien, sin embargo ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Ahora estoy bien, es solo que esta mañana tuve un recuerdo cuando venias corriendo hacia mi gritando mi nombre- le dijo francamente, él era su mejor amigo, su único confidente que siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla, a él le contaría todo.

-Te estaba llamando para ir juntos a comer, Blood.

-Escuche que me decías Rin y no eras tú, era un niño de al menos 11 años que venía hacia mí preguntándome si estaba bien y donde había estado- la chica bajo la mirada- además por un momento me sentí como una niña.

-Ese chico debió de ser alguien muy especial para ti ¿No crees?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si existe- suspiro- puede que solo sea producto de mi imaginación.

-¿Es el mismo chico con el que sueñas casi todas las noches?

-Desafortunadamente, sí.

-No creo que sea solamente tu imaginación, debe ser alguien mucho más importante, me recuerdas ¿Desde cuándo sueñas con él?

La chica lo pensó un momento mientras encajaba las piezas en su mente.

-Empezó la noche después de haber obtenido ese ojo- dijo señalando el recipiente que contenía el ojo del chico.

-¿El ojo? Tal vez te recuerda a ese chico- Dijo Rinto pensativamente- Si quieres podemos deshacernos de él, así no…

-¡NOOO!- le corto la chica- ese ojo me recuerda a diario que allá afuera hay un chico que me quito un ojo y debo conseguir la revancha tarde o temprano.

Rinto solo suspiro a su comentario y asintió con la cabeza.

-Como quieras pero déjame decirte que haz dormido casi toda la mañana, casi son las doce y no haz comido nada.

Blood al instante sintió a su estómago rugir y se avergonzó por haberlo permitido, asintió con la cabeza y Rinto le paso su desayuno que consistía en unos huevos revueltos con jamón y un café, la chica comió con avidez.

Cuando termino de comer, se revisó en el espejo para ver cómo se veía, se volvió a arreglar el pelo, se reacomodo la venda que tenía alrededor de lo que quedaba de su ojo izquierdo y salió junto con Rinto hacia el Jardín/cementerio que había en el lugar, destinado a aquellos que habían sido buenos en su trabajo y habían muerto en combate.

Blood sabía que algún día terminaría ahí pero prefería no pensar en eso, la muerte le parecía algo extremadamente complicado, que era algo que no valía la pena tratar de entender.

Allí entrenaron los dos juntos con la pistola y un poco con la Katana y luego se fueron a almorzar, como Blood habría previsto que haría al iniciar ese día.

Allí se encontraron con Gumi, oficialmente la tercera al mando de la organización después de Mikuo, quien al parecer los esperaba para un trabajo, después de todo Blood era la mejor asesina de la organización y Rinto era el mejor estratega.

Gumi les sonrió cuando se acercaron.

-Los estaba esperando.

-Se nota- dijo Blood son frialdad, esa chica, que le caía bien por sus capacidades no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Tranquila, vine a darles un trabajo para los dos. Implica varias muertes- dijo esto último capturando la atención de la joven.

-Te escucho- dijo esta vez Rinto.

-Deben de deshacerse de una familia que está causando algunos problemas para nosotros.

-¿Cuándo?- la chica seguía actuando fríamente, como siempre, a pesar de que le emocionara el poder matar a alguien nuevamente.

-Esta noche, van a ir a esta dirección- les entrego un papelito- Y los van a asesinar a absolutamente todos.

-¿Has sabido algo de Mikuo?- A Blood le caía bien y mal Mikuo, bien porque fue la primer persona que le mostró la sangre y a partir de ahí la había ayudado y mal por razones desconocidas para ella. Sabía que en una de sus misiones había sido capturado por los Burst y se preocupaba por él.

-Lamentablemente, no, hasta el momento Luka no ha sabido nada de él. Así que deberíamos prepararnos para lo peor, tal vez encontremos su cadáver en alguna parte.

Megurine Luka, era estaba actuando como espía en la base de los Burst para conocer algunos secretos, pero todavía no se había ganado la confianza de sus superiores así que todavía no tenía información valiosa.

-Miku estaría destrozada si eso pasara- dijo Rinto tristemente- seguro que buscaría tomar medidas radicales que atentaran con la vida de los Burst e incluso la nuestra.

-Seguramente, pero bueno ya les di su misión, me retiro- Gumi se levantó y se fue de la sala, los dos se quedaron viéndose un rato, abrieron el papel, empezaron a planear su estrategia.

* * *

><p>A las doce de la noche los dos chicos salieron de las instalaciones hacia la dirección acordada, abrieron la puerta con violencia, pues querían que los propietarios se despertaran, pues a Blood le encantaba ver sus expresiones de horror al saber que van a morir, además había descubierto que era más divertido que se quejaran de dolor hasta darles el golpe de gracia.<p>

Luego cerraron igualmente fuerte, se escuchó un ruido arriba y un hombre bajo, gritando algo incomprensible que parecía como "Estas personas actuales no dejan de armar escándalo".

En cuanto los vio el hombre se quedó quieto, estaba petrificado.

Rin levanto su pistola favorita y disparo a sus piernas disfrutando el grito de dolor del hombre, la chica tenía una sonrisa demente en su cara mirando con su único ojo al hombre, lo que hizo que él se asustara más.

Rinto solo observaba a él no le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas prefería asesinarlos rápidamente pero había accedido a hacerlo a la manera de Blood, solo por el episodio de esa mañana pues sabía que solo así se alegraría.

Una mujer grito arriba y también bajo, Blood le disparo en el brazo, la mujer soltó un alarido y la chica empezó a reír fuertemente, disparo a la otra pierna del hombre y al otro brazo de la mujer quienes estaban quejándose de dolor.

-QUE DIVERTIDO- reía la joven- ¡MAS, GRITEN MAS, MUÉSTRENME MÁS SANGRE!

Disparo a todas las extremidades, rio más fuerte y al final les disparo en la cabeza pues ya solo hacían gestos, ningún sonido y eso le aburría, el hombre y la mujer yacían muertos en un suelo cubierto de sangre.

Se escuchó un grito de terror y frustración en las escaleras.

Había una niña de unos 10 máximos 11 años que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y gritaba desquiciadamente.

Blood abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Se recordó a si misma gritando de la misma forma, frente a sus padres muertos y un hombre apuntándole con una pistola.

Retrocedió unos pasos. _¿Qué me pasa?, debo matarla._

Pero no podía estaba en shock, ya no veía a la chica de cabello fucsia con dos remolinos al lado de su cabeza, se veía a ella misma, aterrada, pequeña, sola y frágil.

-¿POR QUÉ?- grito Blood con fuerza, mientras la niña gritaba.

Le apunto con la pistola y le disparo directamente en la cabeza para que no sufriera, no quería verla más, no quería recordar algo así.

El cuerpo de la niña cayó al suelo sonoramente, Blood corrió a su lado y abrazo su cuerpo con fuerza, Rinto que lo había presenciado todo se sorprendió de que su amiga no hubiera hecho sufrir a esa niña y solo le hubiera dado un disparo, a ella normalmente no le importaba quien fuera, solo quería la sangre, pero le sorprendió aún más verla arrodillada junto a ella con lágrimas en el ojo mientras la abrazaba.

Rinto corrió a su lado y la volvió a abrazar de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la mañana, ella no soltaba a la niña.

-Era yo- repetía Blood una y otra vez- ¡ERA YO!- grito.

Rinto la abrazo con más fuerza.

-No eras tú, tranquila Blood- le decía.

-No me llames así- le dijo la chica, Rinto la soltó y la miro- Recordé algo, mi verdadero nombre es Rin, Kagene Rin.

Rinto le sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes- Rin le correspondió la sonrisa, se limpió las lágrimas, soltó a la niña y se dio cuenta de algo, la niña tenía escrito su nombre en la bata.

_-_Pequeña, No podía permitir que vivieras y sufrieras de la misma manera en la que lo he hecho yo, si eres tan parecida a mi como creo, sufrirás mucho al igual que yo, mejor ahora descansa en paz, y muchas gracias, ahora recuerdo mi nombre, gracias a ti- le susurro Rin al cadáver que había recostado delicadamente en el suelo- Muchas gracias, de verdad, pequeña, no te olvidare.

Rin sabía que nunca olvidaría el nombre de la niña, sin importar que, lo recordaría.

_Kasane Teto, Gracias._

**Dime Lady Kagamine, ¿quedo bien? Espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas.**

**¡Me quedo largo! Siii, nunca pensé completar mas de 1500 palabras en un solo capitulo, Genial, ¡Arriba la imaginación!**

**Gr****acias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Contesten ahora ¿quieren que también haga un cap donde habla de la vida de Len?**


	5. Len

**Holis bueno ya sé que me tarde un poquito (?) pero empezaron las clases y varias actividades que me dejaron cansadísima y no he tenido mucho tiempo así que me he demorado.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece y tal vez nunca lo haga solo disfruto haciendo esta historia sin una razón en particular.**

**Len**

_-¡RIN!- gritaba el chico desesperado a una chica de aproximadamente 11 años que con un vestido blanco, el cabello rubio decorado con un moño del mismo tono que el vestido quien aparentemente en medio de la nada caminaba a paso lento pero constante alejándose del niño de su misma edad que la perseguía desesperadamente y por más que corría no la alcanzaba- ¡NO ME DEJES!- el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules estaba al borde del llanto- ¡ESPERAME!_

_-Jajaja- reía la chica delante de el- Vamos Lenny corre más rápido. _

_La chica seguía caminando y con cada paso que daba se alejaba más de lo que Len lograba recorrer corriendo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Rin se detuvo pero Len no, aunque miraba fijamente la figura de la chica a la que cada vez se acercaba más, Rin se giró y Len se detuvo en seco._

_No era Rin._

_O al menos no la reconocía como tal._

_La chica tenía un kimono blanco rasgado y un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros al igual que Len, pero lo que más llamo la atención del joven fue el parche que tenía en el ojo izquierdo y la sonrisa maniaca en el rostro de la joven._

_Len por su parte tenía su uniforme negro de los Burst y su Katana._

_-¿Vienes por la revancha?- pregunto la joven con una voz parecida a la de Rin pero con algunos cambios por el tiempo transcurrido._

El ojo del chico se abrió pesadamente al sentir la luz del sol dándole directamente en la cara "_Rayos" _pensó el joven_ "Olvide cerrar la cortina" _ parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y como sabía que después de despierto no había poder humano que lo durmiera otra vez hasta la noche se levantó.

Seguía algo aturdido con el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Sin entender porque había soñado algo así, ya había tenido sueños raros y locos pero este lo superaba no entendía como su mente podía relacionar a la bella y encantadora de Rin con ese horrible monstruo asesino que le había quitado un ojo años atrás.

Mientras se vestía con su habitual traje negro tocaron su puerta.

-Len, soy yo Lenka abre de una vez- decía la voz de su amiga al otro lado- No me creo que sigas dormido, siempre te levantas temprano.

-Ya voy, Ya voy no seas pesada, Lenka- dijo Len algo fastidiado, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón- ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

-Ush, que grosero ¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos?- le dijo sacando la lengua infantilmente, un gesto que a Len le recordaba mucho a Rin así que se volvió y le indico a Lenka que entrara- No me sorprende que casi nadie sea tu amigo.

-No necesito amigos, lo sabes mejor que nadie- dijo el joven fríamente, la chica entristeció su mirada, Len se dio cuenta y decidió corregirse- Salvo a ti, haz sido mi amiga desde que llegue aquí y te estoy agradecido por ello, es solo que hoy no estoy de humor, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué estas de mal humar?- Lenka lo miro- Es por ella otra vez ¿verdad?

-Volví a soñar con ella- admitió Len.

-A veces creo que deberías dejar de buscarla, dejar de mirar hacia el pasado y pensar en el ahora, en tu futuro, dejarla ir, ¿no has pensado que tal vez este muerta?

-¡ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA!- le grito Len- ¡LO SE!

-¡NO ESTAS SEGURO, IDIOTA, NO LA HAZ VUELTO A VER DESDE ENTONCES, NO PUEDES ASEGURAR QUE SIGUE CON VIDA!

-¿LO MISMO PASA CON TU HERMANO?- contraataco el Kagamine

-NO LO METAS EN ESTO, YO SE QUE ESTA VIVO, LOS KARAKURIS NO HABRIAN ASESINADO AL HIJO DE UN DIRIGENTE TAN IMPORTANTE COMO MI PADRE

-ASESINARON AL HIJO DEL PRIMER MINISTRO, PUEDEN HACERLO SI QUIEREN.

-ESO FUE PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCION YA NO LO HARAN

-¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESO ES UNA ESPERANZA VACIA? QUE DEBERIAS DEJAR DE BUSCARLO, DEJAR DE MIRAR HACIA EL PASO Y PENSAR EN EL AHORA, ¿NO FUE ESO LO QUE ME ACABASTE DE DECIR?- dijo Len imitando las mismas palabras que Lenka habia utilizado con el unos minutos atrás.

-NO UTILI…

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- dijo una voz fuerte y autoritaria.

El comandante. El tercero al mando del ejército.

Gakupo.

-¿Son idiotas o qué? ¿Saben que son las 5 de la mañana? CALLENSE Y DEJENME DORMIR.

-¡Lo siento mucho comandante!- dijo Lenka, pues al estar en una posición menor a la de él, debía de ser respetuosa.

-Tsk- dijo Len, pues a diferencia de Lenka tenía un rango superior al de Gakupo, por lo que no le importaba mucho que lo regañara.

Gakupo suspiro ante esto.

-Otra vez peleaban por lo mismo ¿Verdad?

-Él dice que mi hermano está muerto- se quejó Lenka.

-Ella empezó diciendo era muy probable que no volviera a ver a Rin- se le quebró la voz- ¡Quiero volver a verla!

-Debes entender que hay la misma cantidad de posibilidades de que este viva como de que no, Lenka solo no quiere verte sufrir más- le dijo el pelimorado en tono conciliador.

-Está bien- contesto resignado.

-Escuche que liberaste al prisionero con un mensaje- dijo Lenka- se puede saber ¿cuál era?

Len sonrió de medio lado.

-He descubierto quien fue el monstruo que me quito el ojo- los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos- Una joven que se hace llamar Blood, por su amor a la sangre, pues no recuerda su nombre y le dije a ese tal Mikuo que la buscara y le dijera que la iba a ver el próximo Lunes, es decir mañana a las 12 de la noche, que fuera sola y que termináramos lo que habíamos empezado hacía ya un tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-pregunto la rubia

-Le estaba preguntando por Rin, le di varias de las características de las que me acordaba, el me informo que solo había una chica que era parte de su equipo con esas características, que había perdido su ojo izquierdo en un combate con uno de nosotros. ¿Coincidencia? No puede ser. Fue ella quien me quito el ojo y definitivamente la hare pagar por eso.

-No crees que ella puede ser…- Lenka vacilo un momento- Rin

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, una persona tan hermosa como Rin no se transformaría en un monstruo como ella.

-¿Cómo fue tu sueño de esta noche Len?- pregunto la joven y al ver la cara desconcertada del chico explico- a veces nuestro cerebro es capaz de mostrarnos una realidad que preferimos ignorar o rechazar, dime que soñaste Len.

-Pues…- el chico lo pensó un momento- Perseguía a Rin desesperadamente pero no la alcanzaba, de repente se detenía y en lugar de Rin había una joven muy parecida a ella con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, que me dijo ¿Vienes por la revancha?

-Tiene las mismas características, tu cerebro la relaciona con Rin- razono Gakupo- y para completar no recuerda su propio nombre para negar la posibilidad de que sea ella, en mi opinión es posible.

-No definitivamente es imposible- negó Len- Cambiando de tema ¿No tienen hambre? Vamos a comer algo- propuso el joven evitando seguir hablando de Rin y esa tal Blood.

Los dos lo acompañaron a la cafetería sin decir palabra cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas.

Cada uno de los integrantes de los Burst se había unido por una causa en particular, que era la misma y los mantenía unidos a todos.

Venganza.

Todos habían perdido algo importante por culpa de los Karakuris y harían lo que fuera por recuperarla o vengarse.

Kaito el líder y fundador de la organización, en uno de los ataques de los Karakuris su hija Yuki que en esos momentos jugaba con unos niños en el parque fue asesinada y su esposa Meiko al tratar de protegerla perdió un brazo.

Gakupo, por su parte, al ser hermano del Primer Ministro, lo secuestraron y torturaron, sin embargo lo peor que le hicieron fue hacerlo ver cómo le disparaban a su sobrino frente a sus propios ojos sin ser capaz de hacer nada.

Lenka se vio envuelta en uno de los ataques de los Karakuris a los dirigentes del país, su hermano fue secuestrado para tratar de sacarle información o algo que valiera la pena a su padre, un concejal importante mientras que a su madre, la torturaron y asesinaron frente a Lenka que por petición de su madre se había escondido para no ser encontrada y había visto lo que le hacían a su madre.

Cada uno tenía una historia o una razón para pelear eso los hacia más fuertes que otros grupos contra los Karakuris pues no eran formados a la fuerza sino por su deseo de venganza.

Al llegar a la cafetería buscaron asientos y pidieron unos huevos con café y pan.

-Me pregunto que contestara esa chica- dijo Gakupo en voz alta.

-Es obvio que vendrá, no se perdería una oportunidad como esta, vengarse de la persona que le quito un ojo no se logra todos los días.

-A parte de que le gusta la sangre ¿No?- opino Lenka- no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de matar a alguien.

-Tienen razón- acepto el pelimorado- pero…

-Ah pero veo que son madrugadores- dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo a Gakupo- No lo sabía.

-Luka ¿Cómo estás?- saludo Lenka alegremente.

A Len y a Gakupo no les caía bien en absoluto esa chica, era la única de todos los Burst que no había sufrido, lo cual la hacía extraña, además de que por alguna razón no se fiaban de ella, como si fuera el enemigo.

-Hola- saludaron secamente los chicos.

-¿Todavía no confían en mí?- pregunto la pelirosa- Sé que no he pasado por lo que ustedes han pasado pero me uní porque no puedo permitir que mi país siga sufriendo- dijo la chica convincentemente pero por alguna razón Len sabía que fingía, tal vez era solo su imaginación.

"A veces vemos lo que queremos ver" pensó el joven Kagamine.

Sin embargo Len no soportaba a esa chica, comió apresuradamente y salió de la cafetería lo más rápido que pudo ignorando la mirada asesina de Lenka que no estaba de acuerdo con que despreciara a Luka y la mirada de la pelirosa que no es que se viera muy contenta.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y en pocos minutos llego Gakupo.

-No me sorprende que te fueras a mí no me cae bien ni un poquito- le dijo el pelimorado cerrando la puerta.

-El Bien y El mal deben separarse- dijo Len- No entiendo como Kaito la acepto, ella es el mal y debe alejarse de nosotros que somos el bien.

-¿Y si la juzgamos mal?- pregunto Gakupo.

-No lo creo, hay algo en ella, en su pasado que no conocemos no creo que se uniera a nosotros por "no querer ver a su país sufrir" son solo patrañas, algo se trae entre manos y descubriré que es.

-Descubriremos- le corrigió Gakupo

-Sí, definitivamente lo haremos, pero por ahora me debo preocupar más por mi enfrentamiento con la Karakuri- dijo Len- Ven Gakupo acompáñame a entrenar.

-Vale

* * *

><p>-¡LEN! ¡QUE PASA CON ESA DEFENSA! – Le grito Gakupo - ¡SI DE VERDAD HUBIERA QUERIDO DARTE YA TE HABRIA MATADO!<p>

-Lo siento, me estoy esforzando pero evitar balas con una Katana es más complicado de lo que crees- Contesto el rubio- ¡OTRA VEZ!

Desde que habían empezado a entrenar no se habían detenido ni un momento, solo para comer y eso porque necesitaban fuerzas, ya eran las 12 p.m. y Len ya había entrenado con una pistola, aunque esa no era su arma favorita, y con una Katana como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Primero Len y Gakupo entrenaron los dos con Katanas, ahora Gakupo tenía una pistola y le disparaba a Len quien trataba no solo de esquivar sino de desviarlas con su Katana que para el rubio era la mejor arma que había.

Lenka entro corriendo en la habitación preocupada.

-Tenemos problemas- Grito Lenka

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Len

- Hubo otros asesinatos

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Gakupo y Len al unísono.

- En una de las casa del centro, los testigos afirman que escuchaban lo gritos de dolor de las víctimas y las risas de quien disparaba, al parecer una mujer.

- ¿Eso hace cuánto fue?- pregunto el pelimorado

- Hace unos minutos, un testigo llamo para que atendiéramos a las víctimas y tratáramos de encontrar al culpable.

- ¿Quiénes son las víctimas?- pregunto Len

- La familia Kasane- dijo Lenka tristemente, pues sabía que para Gakupo sería un golpe fuerte.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pelimorado, pues eran sus parientes, más concretamente tío, tía y prima- ¿Teto también está muerta?

-No estoy segura

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunto Len

Al llegar allí vieron a las personas alrededor de la casa Kasane, Gakupo estaba nervioso, no quería descubrir que un pariente había sido asesinado pero debía hacerlo.

-Abran paso- repetía Len una y otra vez a las personas que estaban al frente.

Al llegar un guardia Burst les impidió el paso hasta que Len dijo su posición en la armada y les permitió el paso.

Lenka ahogo un grito.

La escena era horrible había sangre en casi todos los rincones de la casa los padres de la joven estaban en el suelo con múltiples balas en el cuerpo mientras que la joven yacía con solo un disparo en la cabeza.

Gakupo se acercó a su prima.

-¿Está muerta?- pregunto Len.

- No lo sé- contesto aterrado.

- ¡TETO!- un niño con pelo medio rojizo y morado gritaba el nombre de la joven. Trato de entrar pero los guardias se lo impidieron mientas el seguía gritando su nombre.

La forma como parecía desesperado por verla, por saber si estaba bien hizo que Len se recordara a sí mismo.

-Niño –dijo el rubio- ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Ted Kasane, soy amigo de Teto, no somos hermanos aunque tenemos el mismo apellido- le dijo el joven, quien se arrodillo ante Len- Por favor, déjeme pasar, quiero saber si ella está bien, ¡POR FAVOR!

Len no pudo evitar sentir que ese niño era como él, un niño preocupado por su mejor amiga, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien aunque todas la personas dijeran y pensaran lo contrario.

-¡DÉJENLO PASAR!- ordeno Len, los guardias soltaron al niño que salió corriendo y se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

-¡TETO!, ¡TETO!, ¡TETO!- La escena era desgarradora, un niño gritando al cuerpo de su mejor amiga una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que abriera los ojos y le dijera algo de lo que normalmente hablaban.

Len no podía dejar de contemplar la escena imaginándose que habría sucedido si él hubiera encontrado el cuerpo de su mejor amiga tirado con una bala en la cabeza en vez de no saber nada acerca de su paradero teniendo la vana esperanza de que siguiera con vida, cuando algo llamo su atención.

La mano de la niña se había movido ligeramente.

Se acercó un poco más, Ted había dejado de gritar el nombre de la niña y la miraba con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero deba la impresión de que no podía ver nada.

-Rin- susurro la niña, Len se quedó estupefacto- ¿De qué me querías proteger?- siguió delirando la niña, Len cogió a la niña.

-¿DONDE ESTA ELLA?- la niña no respondió- CONTÉSTAME- Len se veía desesperado.

-OYE ALÉJATE DE ELLA, LA LASTIMAS- Len no se había dado cuenta de que tenía a la niña sujeta por los hombros y el niño estaba tirado a un lado pues al parecer lo había empujado para acercarse a la niña.

Len se apartó.

-Lo siento- susurro casi inaudiblemente, pero el niño lo escucho.

-Era alguien importante para ti ¿verdad?- dijo Ted al darse cuenta del dolor en la mirada del Burst.

-¿Eh?

-Esa chica que Teto menciono, Rin, Era alguien importante para ti ¿verdad?- repitió el chico.

-Ella significa para mi algo similar a lo que Teto significa para ti- confeso el rubio

-¿No sabes dónde está?- Len negó con la cabeza.

-La busco desde que desapareció.

-La encontraras- aseguro Ted- seguro que lo harás, si lo que sientes por ella es tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por Teto lo conseguirás.

-No tengas miedo- susurro Teto- Sé que debes haber sufrido mucho pero eso pronto acabara, Rin- los chicos la miraban desconcertados- ¿Rin?- pregunto la joven a una persona inexistente.

-Ella no está aquí- dijo Len tristemente

-Ah, ya veo, se fue- a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos parecía como si no enfocaran nada como si no pudiera ver, al parecer el único daño por ahora que la bala había causado era quedarse ciega, eso alegro un poco a Len, al menos no estaba muerta- Sálvala- dijo la chica- Esta aterrada y tiene miedo, sé que todo lo que me está pasando es su culpa pero… estoy segura de que es mucho mejor de lo que ella misma cree, no es su culpa, la locura no la deja pensar con claridad. Y yo… casi caigo en lo mismo, ella me salvo de eso, me salvo de haber enloquecido, de olvidarlo todo, así que sálvala por favor, no te puedo ver, no sé cómo eres ni tampoco sé si eres de fiar pero sé que ella te importa así que por favor sálvala- la niña volvió a cerrar sus ojos y cayo inconsciente.

-Teto- grito Ted, Len acerco su oído al pecho de la chica.

-Está viva, su corazón late débilmente pero al menos late, así que aún se puede salvar- dijo Len- UN MEDICO, INMEDIATAMENTE- grito el chico-Es probable que el disparo hacia su cabeza se haya hecho desde una considerable distancia lo que evito que el daño fuera mortal, sin embargo está en peligro, asegúrense de que se salve- le dijo a los médicos mirando Ted y a Teto al mismo tiempo.

Los médicos tomaron el cuerpo de la niña lo pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron, Ted estaba dispuesto a seguirlos pero Len lo detuvo un momento.

-Prométeme que la cuidaras, estarás a su lado y no la abandonaras sin importar lo que pase o lo que le suceda, ¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico- Tú harías lo mismo ¿no?- y se fue corriendo detrás de la camilla.

-Qué suerte que este viva- dijo Gakupo detrás de el- al menos una, sus padres deben estar cuidándola.

-No- susurro Len- Ella la salvo, lo hizo a propósito, estoy seguro- Gakupo lo miro desconcertado, pues no había escuchado nada de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Quién?

-No importa- respondió el rubio- Sé que encontrare a Rin muy pronto y también sé que todo se resolverá mañana después del enfrentamiento con la Karakuri.

-No sé cómo sabes eso y precisamente ahora, pero esa seguridad me asegura de que lo conseguirás y espero que la encuentres pronto- contesto Gakupo.

-Eso espero- dijo Len y junto con Gakupo salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la base de los Burst.

* * *

><p>Rin todavía no se había recuperado de lo sucedido hacia tan solo unas horas, había asesinado cruelmente a la familia de una niña a la que había decidido salvarle la vida disparándole solo para dejarla inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para evitar que le sucediera lo mismo que a ella, Rinto estaba a su lado en su habitación tratando de consolarla.<p>

En ese momento y para desconcierto de todos, Miku la mayor dirigente de los Karakuris entro algo agitada.

-Blood, quiero decir Rin, me alegra que recuerdes tu nombre y sé que estas afectada y todo pero necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente.

Rin se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se levantó, Rinto inmediatamente se levantó y los dos juntos siguieron a Miku.

-¿Para que la necesitas exactamente?- pregunto Rinto porque sabía que Rin todavía estaba muy afectada para hablar.

-Mikuo ha regresado- los presentes la miraron inquietos o sorprendidos pues pudo haber regresado pero no se sabe en qué estado, Miku lo noto- Vivo- complemento- Algo herido y todo pero todavía está vivo, y pregunta por ti Blood, al parecer uno de los Burst te está buscando para matarte pues al parecer quiere venganza, si no me equivoco ¿Recuerdas el accidente en el que perdiste tu ojo?- Rin asintió,_ ¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ pensó- el chico que quiere vengarse es al chico al que le quitaste su ojo esa misma noche.

Rin abrió el ojo de par en par, no se lo podía creer.

-¿Busca venganza? Perfecto- dijo Rin- lo matare primero, ¿Cuándo es el encuentro?

-No estoy segura Mikuo lo sabe todo- dijo y entraron a una habitación, lo más parecido que podrían a llegar a tener como una enfermería en las instalaciones, se dirigieron a una cama en la que estaba Mikuo mirando al techo.

Al ver a Rin le sonrió y se sentó con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos?- pregunto Mikuo con voz pastosa, Rinto y Miku asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la "Enfermería"

-Blood- dijo, pues no sabía su verdadero nombre todavía. Rin en ese momento no le corrigió quería escucharlo que había pasado- hay un chico en los Burst que te está buscando, al parecer el chico que te quito y le quitaste el ojo, que es muy parecido a ti, quiere un enfrentamiento contigo mañana a las 12,un enfrentamiento a muerte, me libero con el único fin de decirte esto y convencerte para que fueras- estiro su mano y le toco con cuidado la mejilla a Rin, después de tantos años, de ver de lo que era capaz se había enamorado de ella por lo que quería su seguridad ante todo.

_El día que lo capturaron fue durante una misión con Blood, algo que casi nunca pasaba pues siempre iba solo con Rinto, y mientras Blood asesinaba a las víctimas de esa ocasión un Burst estuvo a punto de dispárale, Mikuo se dio cuenta y lo ataco pero más aparecieron y lo capturaron. Rin se dio cuanta y estuvo a punto de ir a por él._

-Huye, Blood escapa, Yo estaré bien no te preocupes, me librare de esto y nos veremos después. Lo prometo- dijo sabiendo que podía ser una promesa falsa, Blood se fue y el fue capturado.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres, sabes que me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada, Blood

-Rin- lo corrigió la chica- Rin Kagene, lo descubrí hace poco- Mikuo la miro sorprendido, "Rin" era el nombre que ese chico le había mencionado, la chica que él quería encontrar desesperadamente, pero antes de que Mikuo pudiera decir algo al respecto Rin lo interrumpió- Voy a ir al enfrentamiento, es a muerte ¿no? Uno de los dos tendrá que morir, aquellos que mueren son débiles y los débiles deben desaparecer de este mundo, eliminare a una persona débil e innecesaria de este mundo y si muero pues será porque soy débil, uno de los dos será y eso mañana se decidirá.

Rin se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta, mientras Mikuo quedaba estupefacto pensando en que si esos dos tenían alguna conexión el resultado no tendría por qué ser necesariamente una tragedia.

**Espero que valga la pena el retraso y espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente, como ya dije hace varios capítulos se acerca el final, pero antes de eso si tienen alguna petición pueden hacerla y tratare realizarla ya sea de este fic o de uno nuevo, como quieran.**

**Matta-ne **


	6. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Vale esta vez me demore un poco, lo normal, pero decidí escribir porque volví a escuchar las canciones de la Saga Karakuri Burst y BUM se encendió la imaginación nuevamente, así que aquí estoy nuevamente y espero actualizar rápido.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes solo es un fic sin ánimo de lucro que se me ocurrió de una de mis canciones favoritas de Rin y Len Kagamine.**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos aquí va.**

**Calma antes de la tormenta**

Rin no había podido dormir en lo que quedaba de noche, siempre que lo intentaba imágenes de su posible pasado capturaban sus pensamientos y no sabía que debía hacer para alejarlos.

No quería recordar, simplemente no quería, no quería sentirse más confundida solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes cuando solo quería matar y hacer sufrir a sus víctimas y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la sangre a no ser que se tratara de las sangre de sus "padres" en aquella cama de sábanas blancas en la que solía acostarse cuando tenía miedo y sus padres la cuidaban.

Sabía que ellos dos estaban muertos, pero había algo, más bien alguien, que la incomodaba más que todo eso.

Len Kagamine.

¿La estaría buscando? Sabía que era estúpido pensar que él todavía la estuviera buscando, tal vez en sus años como asesina lo había matado sin saber quién era o sus padres lo habían mandado al extranjero para protegerlo, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que el la estuviera buscando en todas partes, quería volver a verlo y no importaba lo que hiciera sabía que el encuentro de esa noche con el Burst iba a ser algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Pero por ahora debía entrenar, no había podido dormir bien y eso seguro le afectaría en la batalla por lo que era mejor que se pusiera a entrenar de inmediato para así cansarse más rápido y poder descansar unas horas antes de la batalla.

Salió de su habitación y llamo a la puerta de Rinto que abrió después de varios intentos de Rin para que abriera.

-¿Blood, digo Rin? ¿Qué pasa Todavía es muy temprano déjame dormir?- dijo Rinto soñoliento.

-No puedo dormir y se me ocurrió que sería un buen momento para entrenar ¿No crees?

-¿A las 3 de la mañana? Esta loca

-Por favor- le rogo Rin quien puso su carita más tierna para convencerlo sabiendo de antemano que con él, esos trucos no funcionaban a menos que fuera Lenka y por supuesto ella estaba quien sabe dónde, Rinto estuvo a punto de cerrarle a Rin la puerta en la cara cuando se escucharon unos pasos y con ellos apareció Mikuo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Haciendo travesuras en la madrugada?- Rinto se sonrojo levemente mientras Rin lo veía desconcertada, Mikuo rio.

-Estoy pidiéndole a Rinto que me acompañe a entrenar un poco, pero no quiere- explico Rin

-Si quieres yo te acompaño, igual es mi culpa que debas ir- contesto Mikuo

-Ni hablar- se negó rápidamente Rin- Además ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería? Estas herido.

-No puedo dormir en esa habitación, es deprimente así que decidí salir y me encuentro con que quieres entrenar, vamos deja al pobre Rinto descansar y déjame acompañarte- Rin dudo- además yo peleo mucho mejor que él.

-Oye- dijo Rinto ofendido, pero suspiro dándole la razón a Mikuo pues no importaba cuanto lo ofendiera el solo quería dormir- Él tiene razón Bl.. Rin, él pelea mejor que yo.

Rin suspiro resignada.

-Está bien, ven conmigo

Mikuo caminaba algo incómodo al lado de la chica, sabía que el hecho de haber recordado su nombre podría desatar en Rin otros recuerdos que él no deseaba que ella recordara, pero le daba miedo preguntarle, él sabía que debía decirle, sin importar que ya lo supiera o no, eso era lo correcto.

-Eto… Rin- la llamo el peliaqua- hay algo que debo decirte…- no pudo continuar más, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ahora que sabía más acerca de ella misma.

-Dime Mikuo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Antes que nada prométeme que al decírtelo no me mataras o al menos no de una forma dolorosa, preferiblemente rápida e indolora, ¿Vale?- Rin rio.

-¿Qué clase de promesa es esa?, yo jamás te mataría ni aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas y menos dolorosamente.

-Solo prométemelo- dijo Mikuo serio.

-Vale, lo prometo- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Ok… esto… no sé cómo decírtelo.

-Solo hazlo no creo que sea tan malo ¿o sí?

-No puedes imaginar que tan malo es.

-Solo dilo, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos ni que me oculten cosas- Mikuo respiro hondo varias veces, Rin nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, y el hecho de que se demorara en hablar la estaba molestando mucho.

Rin le pego en el estómago no lo suficientemente fuerte para que se quedara sin aire, sino para que dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Yo mate a tus padres- dijo rápidamente, Rin quedo paralizada al instante.

-¿Qué?

-Que yo mate a tus padres -volvió a decir el chico nervioso, al ver la expresión sombría de Rin sabía que eso no terminaría bien para el- Recuerda que prometiste no matarme- Rin relajo la expresión y lo miro fijamente, preguntándole con la mirada por qué – Era una misión, así como la que tu tuviste hoy con la familia Kasane, además nos habían informado mal esa vez solo se sabía de la existencia de los adultos, no había ningún registro de que una niña viviera allí, además sabes que a mí también me encanta la sangre.

La chica no dijo nada y lo siguió mirando fijamente.

-Lo siento -dijo el chico y para su sorpresa la chica sonrió.

-Te entiendo completamente, si lo pienso bien, si esa chica, Teto, hubiera sobrevivido- Rin no pensaba decirle a Mikuo que no había disparado a matar a esa niña y que era probable que siguiera viva, no pensaba decírselo a nadie, era un secreto entre ella y la pequeña niña, ni siquiera Rinto lo sabía, así que se negaba a contarle a Mikuo en especial después de confesarle que él era el responsable de lo que había pasado los últimos años- Tal vez me odiaría y buscaría matarme, tendría sentido, técnicamente le habría arruinado mucho peor la vida a una pobre niña.

-¿Entonces no vas a matarme rápida e indoloramente?- pregunto el peliaqua un poco asustado. Rin rio.

-No, no lo voy a hacer, te perdono Mikuo, al menos no me mataste también- Mikuo miro al piso- además me alegra que me lo hayas dicho tú mismo antes de que lo hubiera recordado por mí misma, si ese hubiera sido el caso, te habría matado lenta y muy dolorosamente- sonrió con malicia- ya me conoces y sabes que lo habría hecho por muy amigo mío que fueras.

-Jajaja- rio falsamente Mikuo algo nervioso por lo que había dicho Rin- tienes razón, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo- Ahora vamos a entrenar y después podemos ir al pueblo y asesinar y torturar a algunos cuantos civiles, eso te quitara un poco la presión de lo que puede pasar esta noche.

A pesar de toda la confusión mental que la pobre Kagene, al escuchar las palabras torturar y asesinar, dibujo una hermosa y sádica sonrisa que causo un leve sonrojo en Mikuo, no le importaba si su mente estaba en completo caos, el solo pensar que vería sangre, en gran cantidad la hacía poner realmente feliz, y así con energías renovadas inicio el entrenamiento con Mikuo.

* * *

><p>Mientras Rin entrenaba con Mikuo, Len dormía como una Roca producto de una pastilla de dormir que Lenka le había dado para que dejara de rondar por su cuarto como alma en pena, por lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus sueños no era de lo que había sucedido la trágica noche que había perdido a Rin, sino todo lo que habían pasado juntos.<p>

Cuando se despertó tranquilamente después de semanas que no lo había logrado a las 10:00 a.m. se levantó y se vistió listo para entrenar con Gakupo o con Lenka, no sin antes prometerse que le pediría a Lenka el nombre de esas pastillas para comprarlas ese mismo día.

Se dirigió a la cafetería y se sentó junto con Lenka que estaba charlando alegremente con Luka, lo cual incomodo un poco al rubio pero se limitó a sentarse y comerse lo que Lenka le tenía guardado.

-¿Cómo dormiste anoche Len?- le pregunto Lenka con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Genial, para variar, no tuve ningún sueño preocupante, Gracias por la pastilla- contesto algo frio Len.

-Tienes que estar descansado para el enfrentamiento de esta noche, no será fácil.

-¿Qué enfrentamiento?- pregunto Luka repentinamente interesada, que hasta ese momento solo se había limitado a ver su plato de atún en la mesa.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- contesto Len.

-¡LEN!- lo regaño la rubia- no seas grosero, ella solo está haciendo una pregunta- se dirigió a Luka- Es que Len reto a una Karakuri a un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, esta misma noche, es un duelo a muerte.

-¿Y qué arma vas a utilizar?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Eso no te incumbe, ¿o sí? Cada quien tiene sus secretos y esto es algo que ni Lenka sabe- La aludida hizo un puchero, odiaba no saber algo- así que nunca podrás sacarme qué clase de arma voy a utilizar

-¡LEN!- se escuchó que venía Gakupo a lo lejos- Vas a entrenar con la Katana para el enfrentamiento esta noche, ¿Cierto?

Len se dio una bofetada mental, justo cuando evitaba dar información extra a una posible espía, Gakupo lo arruina todo, estaba pensando en un millón de maneras para torturar a su amigo pelimorado.

-Gakupo- dijo Len con voz glacial- ¿Podrías dejar de decir las cosas en voz tan alta?

Gakupo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Luka, la miro efímeramente y se disculpó con Len con la mirada.

-Jajaja ok, bueno, ¿Vamos a entrenar?-pregunto el pelimorado

-Claro, debo empezar ya.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto Lenka

-Claro- contesto Len- pero ella- señalo a Luka- no

-Que cruel- dijo Lenka, iba a decir algo más pero Luka la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Lenka, ya sé que aquí no soy bienvenida, además tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que si me disculpan- La pelirosado se levantó y se fue, Lenka los miro a los dos con una mirada furibunda.

-Son unos monstruos

-Sí, si lo que digas, vamos a entrenar.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento entre Rin y Mikuo se extendió hasta las 3:00 p.m. a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, la pobre Kagene no se podía dormir, por lo que finalmente se rindió a tratar de intentarlo y salió junto con Mikuo y Rinto a torturar a algunos civiles, iban vestidos como si fueran parte del pueblo para camuflarse.<p>

Se dirigían al parque central, que a la pobre Karakuri le traía muchos recuerdos nostálgicos, sin embargo allí seguramente habría más personas y sería mucho más divertido torturarlos allí, adoraba escuchar los gritos de dolor y de terror, para ella era incluso mejor que la música más melodiosa que existiera.

Sonreía al imaginarse los gritos de los pobres niños, sus madres y sus padres aterrorizados por la masacre que iban a presenciar, iba pensando en esto cuando se cruzó con la mirada de un chico de ojos azules iguales a los de ella, que iba entrando a una farmacia, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto con un parche, el derecho para ser específicos, se miraron un momento, un efímero momento, seguro no paso más de un segundo pero para Rin fue mucho más que eso, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, a pesar de que no sonreía, sino que estaba serio no le fue difícil imaginar una dulce sonrisa dedicada única y exclusivamente a ella y por alguna extraña razón sonrió.

El momento pasó, el chico de uniforme negro volteo la mirada y Rin volvió a la realidad, respiro hondo y siguió caminando hasta el parque detrás de sus amigos que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Al llegar al parque y ver a todos esos niños sonrientes, a Rin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, había estado tan emocionada porque ese momento llegara, pero ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico del ojo azul, se preguntó qué haría el si la viera asesinando a niños inocentes a la vista de todo el mundo.

De repente escucho un disparo.

Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta en que momento Mikuo había sacado su pistola y le había disparado a un niño de aproximadamente 5 años, Rinto también disparo, los dos dispararon unas cinco veces más cada uno mientras que Rin se quedaba en sus sitio sin saber muy bien que hacer.

A Mikuo le encantaba esto, se notaba por su sonrisa maniaca, mientras que Rinto estaba serio, no le gustaba asesinar civiles pero si era para levantar el ánimo de su amiga lo haría. Rin por su parte estuvo a punto de disparar pero se encontró con unos ojos rojizos sin brillo, al parecer ciegos, con el pelo rojizo en forma de taladros.

-Teto- susurro, se alegró de que la chica estuviera viva. Pero se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba aterrada, miro a su alrededor, ya había al menos una docena de cuerpos, de niños y padres.

Se escuchaban llantos y gritos por todas partes, lo que para Blood debió ser una dulce música, para Rin fue la peor tortura.

-Basta- dijo con voz débil- BASTA-grito, sus amigos se detuvieron en el acto y la observaron confundidos- tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mikuo confundido- pensé que esto te gustaría.

-A Blood le gusta pero ya no soy Blood, ¿Recuerdas? Vámonos ya- Rinto asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella tiene razón hemos exagerado un poco, larguémonos antes de que los Burst aparezcan.

Mikuo asintió de mala gana y todos se fueron del lugar, dejándolo lleno de cadáveres, llantos de niños que anhelaban que su madre despertara y madres desconsoladas junto a los cadáveres de sus hijos. Rin volteo la cabeza antes de irse, se le humedeció el ojo y se imaginó que si hubiera sido Blood, se estaría riendo de lo débiles y frágiles que eran los humanos.

* * *

><p>Len salió de la farmacia con las pastillas para dormir que Lenka le había recomendado, había entrenado toda la mañana y se sentía listo para enfrentarse a la Karakuri esa misma noche.<p>

Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en la chica que había visto brevemente antes de entrar en la Farmacia, se le hacía tan familiar, tan cercana pero al mismo tiempo era como si fuera alguien muy diferente y desconocida, se preguntó quién seria.

Estaba lejos de la farmacia cuando escucho los disparos.

Corrió en la dirección en la que escuchaba el sonido, paso al lado de la farmacia y una vez más se encontró con el ojo azul, se miraron fijamente y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba a punto de llorar, estuvo a punto de detenerla pero ella rápidamente siguió su camino y se perdió entre la multitud que huía aterrorizada.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con al menos doce cadáveres en el parque central, una mezcla de niños y adultos, lo que indicaba que a él o los asesinos no les importaba a quien debían matar, sin embargo esto no fue lo que más molesto a Len, sino fue el hecho de que los Karakuris profanaran un lugar tan importante para él, se vengaría por eso.

Mientras vagaba entre la gente se encontró con Ted que iba al lado de una chica con el cabello como taladros, iban muy juntos, el trataba de consolarla y de guiarla, pues al parecer había quedado ciega, su cercanía lo hizo suponer que ella era Teto, se preguntó si estaría bien y por qué le habían permitido salir del hospital ten rápido, supuso que el hospital estaría atestado de heridos, gracias a los Karakuris, por lo que sería lógico que la dejaran marchar. Aun así se preocupó por ella.

Ted iba a su lado, diciéndole cosas que hacían reír a Teto, quien había dejado de llorar, Len sonrió para sus adentros. Sentía envidia de esos dos, le hubiera gustado que su historia con Rin hubiera sido parecida, no sufriría tanto.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos se escucharon las campanas que indicaban la medianoche, Rin estaba en las ruinas como se había acordado, detrás de ella escucho unos pasos y una voz que se parecía a la de sus recuerdos, hablo.<p>

-Así que decidiste venir- dijo el Burst, Rin todavía no se había volteado por lo que ninguno de los dos había visto la cara del otro.

-No soy una cobarde- dijo la voz de la chica que atormentaba los sueños del joven-¿De quién crees que será el funeral?

-Me alegra que estés lista para estar tres metros bajo tierra.

-Jajaja ¿Tan seguro estas? Quiero verte intentarlo.

Rin se volteo haciendo que sus miradas se chocaran, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, durante unos instantes ninguno hablo. Rin rompió ese silencio.

-¿Estás listo para el juego de persecución?

**Y hasta aquí va el cap, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún review? Sé que me demore mucho pero al menos estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por terminarlo y no dejar este fic olvidado.**

**En fin, no lo olviden si desean alguna petición de un fic, un capítulo especial o algo pueden decírmelo.**

**Matta-ne**


	7. Juego Fantasia del Destino

**Hola a todo el mundo, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? Mas de un año. Bueno la verdad no se si este fic aun tiene seguidores, la verdad lo dudo mucho después de mi larga ausencia, pero decidí retomarlo después de tanto tiempo. Creo que ello tiene que ver con la nueva canción que salió de esta saga. Desafortunadamente la historia ya estaba estructurada así que no puedo agregar lo que aparece en la ultima canción, por lo que les aseguro que no será una tragedia. Aunque la verdad estoy pensando en hacer otra versión de Karakuri Burst, mas pegada a la historia original, pero claro después de terminar esta.**

**Capitulo narrado desde la perspectiva del Burst, es decir Len, el siguiente capitulo será parecido a este solo que desde la perspectiva de Rin.**

_**Las partes en cursiva son los pensamientos de Len.**_

**Sin mas disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo juego un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juego Fantasia del Destino<strong>

— ¿Juego de persecución? — pregunto Len observando detalladamente a su rival.

La joven Karakuri, llevaba su cabello rubio recogido con un moño blanco y una rosa roja con algunos mechones cubriendo su ojo izquierdo lo que no le permitía ver la tela que cubría su ojo que en estos momentos era de color rojo, cosa que supuso era para asustar a su rival ya que el ojo que el guardaba en su cuarto era de un tono azul idéntico al de él, tenía un vestido rojo con encaje negro ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, medias blancas que se unían al vestido mediante unas correas que las mantenía en su sitio y llevaba puestas unas sandalias al estilo japonés, pero lo que más llamo la atención del Burst fue el Kimono que traía, era completamente blanco, parecía nuevo pero estaba rasgado en la parte inferior.

_La pérdida de la inocencia_

—Claro— rió Blood—. Vine hasta aquí siguiendo tus indicaciones y tus reglas pero es mi turno de poner mi toque en el asunto.

—Haber, te escucho— contesto Len en tono serio, consciente de que su atuendo no era muy apropiado para un juego de niños.

Llevaba su uniforme de los Burst que consistía en un traje completamente negro con algunos detalles en blanco en las mangas o en el pecho, su inmaculada camisa blanca y corbata roja, un sombrero negro con una línea blanca en el centro que cubría una parte de su cabello rubio que le rozaba los hombros, su parche en el ojo derecho, unos zapatos negros y su katana guardada en la vaina de su cinturón.

—Pues mira, es bastante sencillo— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—, yo voy a correr y ocultarme en alguna parte de estas ruinas— señaló hacia el final de estas donde comenzaba el mar— el límite es la orilla del mar y no puedo salir de estas ruinas hacia ningún lado.

—Es un espacio muy amplio, ¿no crees? — opinó.

—Eso es lo divertido, mientras tú me buscas yo seguiré hablando, cantando o algo para que me encuentres, pero deberás tener cuidado— dijo con un tono de advertencia típico de una niña que se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con algo—, mi arma es un revolver de 6 disparos— dijo sacando con su mano izquierda el arma mencionada y a Len le llamo la atención un lazo rojo que parecía tener amarrado en el brazo y un destello plateado en sus dedos—, y la tuya una Katana, eso quiere decir que tengo 6 oportunidades para dispararte desde donde quiera que este y tú solo puedes atacarme si me ves, espero que tengas buenos reflejos o esto será muy rápido y nada divertido.

_Este juego… _

— ¿Estás haciendo de tu propia muerte un juego?

_Se le hacía familiar…_

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser yo la que muera? — se rió —. Es más probable que tú caigas primero.

_Muy familiar…_

—No lo creo— Len saco su katana en posición de ataque y con el rosto completamente serio, señal de que estaba listo, dijo—. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Que empiece el juego!

Blood rió más fuerte que las últimas veces y salió a correr.

— ¡Debes esperar unos segundos antes de seguirme! — Gritó mientras corría—, cuenta hasta 10.

Mientras Len contaba trataba de recordar porque se le hacía tan familiar. Pero no podía, así que decidió ignorarlo ya después con más calma encontraría la razón.

_Empieza el juego, solo uno de los dos sobrevivirá._

Len empezó a caminar, no escuchaba nada a parte del sonido de las olas.

Una risa.

Un aplauso.

Comenzó a seguir el sonido que al parecer provenía de detrás de él. Escucho una pequeña explosión y con velocidad se apartó del camino. La bala se estrelló en una de las ruinas al lado de su cabeza. Si no se hubiera reaccionado a tiempo ya estaría muerto.

_Buena puntería._

La joven seguía aplaudiendo.

—Persiguiendo, persiguiendo— se escuchó la voz risueña de ¿Blood? —, ¿Dónde crees que me estoy escondiendo?

_¿Rin?_

Len sabía que para ganar el juego debía mantenerse callado, perseguirla mientras hablaba y esconderse de vez en cuando. Pero su memoria no le dejaba concentrarse.

_Esa voz…_

—Persígueme, persígueme — Len se apartó justo a tiempo antes de que una bala le diera en el pecho —, ¿Dónde me estoy escondiendo?

_Concéntrate, te va a matar._

Respiro hondo. Divisó una silueta atravesando unas ruinas.

_Lleva dos disparos, le quedan cuatro._

La joven reía, una risa melódica y dulce.

_Es Blood, no Rin. Ella no es Rin. Concéntrate._

La encontró en medio de unas ruinas, parecía que se había atrapado sin darse cuenta.

—Parece que el juego termino — comentó el Kagamine —, al parecer no eres tan buena jugadora.

— ¿Eso crees? — Blood sonrió, esa sonrisa demente que la caracterizaba —. Persígueme, persígueme. Vamos atrápame.

Len corrió rápidamente hacia ella con la Katana preparada. Blood le apunto con su pistola y disparo directo a su cabeza, pero Len era más rápido y con un golpe de su Katana aparto la bala sin dejar de correr.

_Ya van tres._

La Karakuri abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes de que El Burst pudiera darle con su Katana ella puso su pistola frente a ella, en un choque Katana contra pistola. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, un poco más y se tocarían. Blood sonreía después de pasar de la sorpresa inicial mientras que Len la miraba con rabia.

_Basura. Debe ser eliminada. Yo soy el bien y ella el mal. Esto debe terminar ahora. _

Seguían enfrentados. Len estaba preparado para atacar, solo debía apartarse un poco y volver a atacar con su Katana, no alcanzaría a defenderse y el juego terminaría.

Pero antes de hacerlo, miro directamente al ojo de la chica y por alguna razón ya no era de color rojo era azul eléctrico, igual al suyo, igual al de Rin.

* * *

><p>"—<em>¿Sabes? Es de muy mala educación dejarme en la puerta esperando, Len — le reprochó una chica de unos 10 años.<em>

—_Lo siento, Rin — respondió algo apenado —. Me he sentido mal últimamente y no pude ir yo mismo a abrirte la puerta._

—_Descuida, ya te perdone — dijo sonriente —. Después de verte en ese estado sería un monstruo si no lo hiciera._

— _¿Por qué siempre repites eso? — preguntó._

— _¿Qué? _

—_Eso de que serias un monstruo si esto o serias un monstruo si aquello, siempre lo dices._

—_La verdad no me había dado cuenta, supongo que ya me acostumbre así que no lo cambiare — dijo mientras hacia un tierno puchero que hizo que Len sonriera —. Entonces ¿Vamos a jugar?_

— _¡Rin! — La regañó —, estoy enfermo. Entiendes lo que significa ¿verdad?_

—_Oh, claro — dijo apenada —, sería un…_

—_Monstruo si no lo hiciera —terminó Len con una sonrisa haciendo que Rin lo mirara ofendida._

— _¿Sabes que Kagamine? Yo me largo, ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí._

_Rin se volteó dispuesta a retirarse, pero Len le tomo la mano y la miro con carita de perrito._

—_No te vayas Rin. Te juro que jamás volveré a molestarte._

—_Mentiroso — suspiró la rubia —. Volverás a hacerlo, pero como yo también lo hago lo dejare pasar._

_Len se rio, pero mientras lo hacía le dio un ataque de tos. Rin lo miro preocupada._

— _¿Estas bien? — le preguntó._

— _Si claro, es solo que me sentía un poco mal. Hace mucho frio — dijo estremeciéndose._

_Rin miro a su alrededor buscando un termómetro, pero desgraciadamente no lo encontró así que uso el otro método que su madre usaba con ella._

_Pego su frente con la de su amigo y se quedó ahí un rato, esperando._

—_Emm… ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces? — pregunto nervioso por la cercanía._

— _¡Dios mío! — Exclamo — estas hirviendo. Len Kagamine te quedaras en cama hasta nueva orden._

—_Iba a hacer eso de todos modos — refunfuñó._

—_Y yo me voy a quedar para ayudarte — dijo ignorando el comentario de su amigo, por lo que se acostó a su lado_ _— .Pero mañana saldremos a jugar, ¿Me oíste?_

_Len asintió._

_Con las manos entrelazadas y las frentes unidas se quedaron dormidos."_

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos como platos.<p>

_Rin._

Era con ella con quien jugaba este juego. Solo ellos dos lo conocían pero dejaron de jugarlo por un pequeño accidente. Rin había estado tan asustada esa vez. Había tenido una expresión de terror.

La misma que se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven frente a él.

— ¿Rin? — pregunto con cautela.

_No podía ser, ella no._

La joven reacciono de inmediato, se apartó de un salto y disparo hacia un conmocionado Len que la evito solo porque al parecer Blood no había apuntado bien. La joven lo miro con horror, había perdido su sonrisa. Corrió hacia las rocas y se escapó por un pequeño agujero que había allí.

Len se quedó en shock.

— Persígueme, persígueme — repitió ¿Blood? ¿Rin? —. ¿Dónde crees que me estoy escondiendo? — la voz se escuchaba cercana pero había perdido el tinte de diversión de antes. Algo la había perturbado. ¿Un recuerdo? —. Vamos atrápame.

Len se volteó para buscar otra salida, seguro que ella esperaba que saliera por el mismo lugar que ella.

—Encuéntrame

_¿A quién estoy persiguiendo?_

—Encuéntrame

_¿Qué voz es la voz que estoy persiguiendo?_

—Vamos atrápame.

_¿Blood? ¿Rin?_

La joven paso muy cerca de él mientras corría, pero en lugar de lanzarse con su Katana agarro su mano. Sin embargo esta se soltó muy fácilmente y lo único que quedo en su mano, mientras veía como la joven corría sin mirar atrás, fue el lazo rojo que había visto antes. Lo apretó con fuerza. La siguió.

— ¿Dónde crees que me estoy escondiendo?

_Pronto voy a encontrarte._

—Lo prometiste — escuchó que decía en un susurro apenas audible.

_Si, lo hice. _

—Pero nada ha cambiado— dijo esta vez mas fuerte.

_Es cierto. Prometí matarte._

—Encuéntrame.

_Pero también prometí encontrarte. _

—Persígueme.

_Siempre_

— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

— ¿Dónde te has ocultado? — le respondió.

— ¿Es una coincidencia?

— ¿O es el destino?

— ¿La confusión…

—…Sera un cálculo innecesario? — terminó.

—Patético.

—Cobarde.

Se escuchó otro disparo, esta vez definitivamente destinado a matar. Len lo evito.

Siguió los pétalos de la flor que Rin tenía en el cabello, llego al final del camino. Lo estaba esperando.

Estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, si se apresuraba podía atravesarla con su espada sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Se miraron fijamente.

Solo le quedaba un disparo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Como se habrán dado cuenta he incluido varias frases que aparecen en las canciones.**

**Los veo en al proximo capitulo, que es muy posible salga el sabado o el viernes.**

**Bye**


	8. Caótica Batalla – Batalla de Asedio

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, dije que lo publicaría el viernes o el sábado así que aquí está, el siguiente cap y el ultimo lo publicare el martes o el miércoles.**

**Como dije, este cap es desde la perspectiva de la joven Karakuri llamada Rin, espero que lo disfruten, claro los que siguen leyendo esto.**

**Por cierto los títulos de estos dos capítulos hacen referencia a una frase de la canción Unmei Gokko que pertenece a esta saga y dice:**

**"Este juego fantasía del destino es una caótica batalla" y "Este juego fantasía del destino es una batalla de asedio"**

**No se para que lo aclare, solo me pareció interesante. Bueno los dejo con el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caótica Batalla – Batalla de Asedio<strong>

— ¿Estás listo para el juego de persecución?

_¿Juego de persecución? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando para haber preguntado eso? Se suponía que llegaría y se empezaría un duelo completamente normal, solo uno sobreviviría y ya. Bueno, ya que, ya había abierto la boca y no se iba a retractar. Suerte que al menos recordaba cómo se jugaba o habría sido muy penoso. _

Sin embargo mantuvo su sonrisa.

— ¿Juego de persecución? — preguntó el Burst mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Rin no se molestó en detallarlo, llevaba el típico uniforme negro con rayas blancas que todos los miembros del ejército usaban.

_Una lástima, la sangre no se ve bien en el color negro._

Sin embargo tenía una camisa blanca y seguro que su cabello también podría teñirse de la sangre de su cabeza.

—Claro— se rió ante el pensamiento—. Vine hasta aquí siguiendo tus indicaciones y tus reglas pero es mi turno de poner mi toque en el asunto.

Bueno, al menos su kimono blanco haría que la sangre de su oponente se viera bonita, era una suerte que supiera manejar las sandalias que traía o no podría correr, lo único un poco incómodo era el vestido pegado al cuerpo que traía, era algo muy poco adecuado para ponerse a correr con él, aunque como llegaba solo hasta las rodillas y las medias que traía eran cómodas, no le costaría tanto correr. Agradecía haberse recogido el cabello ya que no lo quería todo el tiempo sobre su cara impidiéndole ver bien.

— Haber, te escucho —dijo seriamente.

_Aburrido_

A pesar de todo esto podía ser divertido, por lo que sonrió.

—Pues mira, es bastante sencillo, yo voy a correr y ocultarme en alguna parte de estas ruinas— señaló hacia la orilla del mar—, el límite es la orilla del mar y no puedo salir de estas ruinas hacia ningún lado.

—Es un espacio muy amplio ¿No crees?

_Pues obvio Burst, eso lo hace divertido._

—Eso es lo divertido— le explicó con la diversión tiñendo cada una de sus palabras—, mientras tú me buscas yo seguiré hablando, cantando o algo para que me encuentres, pero deberás tener cuidado, mi arma es un revolver de 6 disparos— dijo mostrándosela—, y la tuya una katana—_Que irritante, además de ser tan típico_—, eso quiere decir que tengo 6 oportunidades para disparate desde donde quiera que este y tú solo puedes atacarme si me ves, espero que tengas buenos reflejos o esto será muy rápido y nada divertido.

— ¿Estás haciendo de tu propia muerte un juego?

_Si claro, ¿Cómo si eso fuese posible?_

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser yo la que muera? — Se rió ante la posibilidad—. Es más probable que tú caigas primero.

—No lo creo— contestó el Burst sacando su Katana —, ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Que empiece el juego!

_Ese niñato, ¿Quién se creía para darle órdenes?_ _Pobre iluso, esta vez no será como la última vez, solo uno sobrevivirá. _

Se rió con fuerza, realmente emocionada por lo que se avecinaba y salió a correr.

En ese momento Rin cayo en la cuenta de que no le había dicho al chico que esperara y posiblemente ya estaba corriendo detrás de ella, se maldijo por estúpida y le grito:

— ¡Debes esperar unos segundos antes de seguirme! — _¿Pero cuánto? Haber Rin, piensa en un número_—, cuenta hasta 10— _Si, eso servirá._

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego al borde de las ruinas, justo donde empezaba el mar, por obvias razones no podía ponerse a correr por la playa, sería una completa insensatez si lo que quería era esconderse, así que corrió hacia su derecha y se ocultó entre unas rocas y observo el sitio en el que había dejado al chico. Seguía ahí de pie, preparado aunque tan vulnerable.

Se rió.

Decidió que debía hacer más ruido, así que también aplaudió.

El joven comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

_Ay, pero este sí que es tonto. Voy a ayudarlo un poco. De verdad espero que sea bueno._

Saco su revólver y le apunto a la cabeza, si iba a desperdiciar una bala, al menos que valiera la pena al hacerlo.

El Burst lo esquivo con facilidad.

_Si, si era bueno. Esto será muy divertido._

Siguió aplaudiendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Empezó a moverse ya que el chico se acercaba.

—Persiguiendo, persiguiendo— dijo con una voz infantil y risueña—, ¿Dónde crees que me estoy escondiendo?

Rin observo al chico en la distancia, parecía algo confundido y obviamente distraído. Sonrió con malicia, al parecer el juego terminaría demasiado rápido.

—Persígueme, persígueme— disparó—, ¿Dónde me estoy escondiendo?

Ante la sorprendida mirada de la rubia, su oponente esquivo sin dificultad el disparo. Tal vez no sería tan fácil.

Se metió por la intersección de dos rocas y se dio cuenta de que solo había dos salidas, por donde había entrado o caminar derecho directo hacia su oponente. Mejor lo esperaba.

—Parece que termino el juego— comento el Joven, ¿En serio pensaba que sería tan tonta como para atraparse así misma? —, al parecer no eres tan buena jugadora.

Ok, ahí si se había pasado el idiota ese, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no sabía jugar? Se notaba que no era más que un idiota arrogante, frio y amargado. Mejor sacarlo de su error.

— ¿Eso crees? — Sonrió con demencia, se le acaba de ocurrir un plan—. Persígueme, persígueme— lo alentó—. Vamos atrápame.

El joven se acercó corriendo a ella listo para atravesarla con su katana, Rin le disparo directo a su cabeza confiando en que al estar corriendo directo hacia ella, no podría esquivarla a tiempo y así no le diera en la cabeza le diera en alguna parte importante. Sin embargo y en contra de lo que tenía previsto el Burst desvió la trayectoria de la bala con su Katana y siguió corriendo hacia ella. La Karakuri quedo impresionada por tal acción y a pesar de estar sorprendida puso su pistola frente a ella en el preciso momento en el que el rubio la atacaba.

Era un combate Katana contra pistola, algo emocionante que no había previsto, sonrió mas emocionada que antes. Estaban frente a frente, el Burst la miraba con rabia mientras que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos de la emoción y su sonrisa demente.

_Frágiles y débiles, así son todos los seres humanos._

Se preparó para atacarlo, solo debía moverse un poco para que la fuerza que el joven imprimía sobre la Katana hiciera que se fuera hacia adelante y mientras recuperaba el equilibrio solo debía patearlo en el estómago para finalizar el trabajo con un bello disparo que teñiría de rojo su cabello de oro. Era un plan perfecto. Pero debía reaccionar antes que él.

Miro fijamente su ojo, de un hermoso azul eléctrico, el mismo color del de ella originalmente, salvo que ahora era rojo debido a un lente de contacto que Miku pedía que usaran para asustar a sus oponentes y hacerles creer que eran demonios, el mismo color que tenían los ojos del chico de sus recuerdos, de ese tal Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p>"—<em>Bueno ¿Qué vamos a jugar hoy? — preguntó el niño que respondía al nombre de Len Kagamine, debían de tener unos 6 años a juzgar por su apariencia.<em>

—_La verdad es que he estado pensando en un juego— contestó Rin emocionada por probar su invención._

— _¿Y cómo es? —preguntó_

—_Pues tu siempre andas quejándote de que no podemos jugar a las escondidas porque este es un espacio demasiado amplio y solo somos dos y bla, bla y bla— contestó con una sonrisa burlona, Len la miro algo enojado—, entonces se me ocurrió un nuevo juego de las escondidas. _

—_Haber, te escucho— dijo olvidándose del enojo debido a su creciente curiosidad._

—_Uno de nosotros va a contar hasta 10 y el otro saldrá corriendo a esconderse. Cuando termine de contar el que se escondió, que puede moverse de su escondite— acotó la niña para que no hayan malos entendidos luego—, debe empezar a hablar, cantar o algo así y el otro debe seguir el sonido de su voz, encontrarla y atraparla. ¿Qué te parece?_

—_Se escucha divertido, pero el que se esconde ¿Cómo puede ganar? — cuestionó el Kagamine._

—_Mmm… pues…_

—_Ya se— respondió su amigo por ella—, si el que se esconde atrapa al buscador gana. Es como una batalla del primero que atrape a quien. Pero el buscador tiene todo el derecho de quedarse completamente callado mientras que el buscado no debe dejar de hablar. ¿Qué tal?_

—_Me parece perfecto. Entonces ¿Jugamos?_

—_Si claro, ¿Quién será el buscador?_

—_Tu, primero yo me esconderé._

—_Estoy de acuerdo ya que tu inventaste las reglas del que se esconde y yo las del buscador._

_Rin corrió mientras Len contaba. Cuando Len empezó a buscarla ella comenzó a hablar._

—_Persiguiendo, persiguiendo— cantaba Rin—. ¿Dónde crees que me estoy escondiendo? — Seguía hablando—Persígueme, persígueme. ¿Dónde me estoy escondiendo?_

_Len se le acerco por detrás, pero accidentalmente movió unas rocas y Rin se volteó sorprendida. Empezó a correr mientras gritaba:_

—_Persígueme, persígueme. Vamos atrápame._

_Len la siguió y después de unos minutos en las que Rin no dejaba de hablar y Len se concentraba en perseguirla por fin la atrapó._

—_Gane— gritó victorioso—. Yo he ganado nuestro primer juego oficial de… Oye Rin ¿Cómo se llama el juego?_

—_Mmm…— la Kagene lo meditó unos segundos—. ¿Qué te parece "Persecución"?_

—_Sí, me gusta—asintió y luego gritó—. Yo he ganado nuestro primer juego de persecución oficial._

—_Sí, pero yo ganare el segundo. Anda escóndete._

_Jugaron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche, ya habían jugado 12 veces y ambos estaban empatados con 6 victorias cada uno._

—_Ya deberíamos irnos— dijo Len un poco ronco de tanto gritar y reír—, ya es de noche._

—_Todavía no—dijo Rin, testarudamente con la voz un poco más ronca que la de Len—. Vamos a desempatar, el que gane este juego ganara el derecho de decidir mañana que haremos._

—_Está bien, pero este es en definitiva el ultimo sin importar quien gane—dijo mirando a la chica pues sabía que era muy competitiva y no soportaba perder._

—_Vale. Te toca, ponte a contar._

_Len empezó a contar al mismo tiempo que Rin salió a correr._

_Corrió y corrió lo más lejos que pudo y se adentró en el pequeño bosque que había en el parque, ni siquiera veía a Len._

—_Persígueme, persígueme ¿Dónde crees que me estoy escondiendo? —Gritó— Persiguiendo, persiguiendo. Vamos atra… ahhh_

_Por caminar de para atrás se resbaló y cayó en un profundo agujero. Afortunadamente había una gruesa capa de hojas que impidieron que el golpe fuera grave, pero con la caída se había torcido un tobillo y tenía las palmas de las manos llenas de dolorosos raspones._

— _¡Len!, ¡Len! ¡Encuéntrame, encuéntrame! ¡Len!—gritó con desesperación, pero su voz estaba muy ronca y apenas si se podía escuchar a ella misma, sin embargo siguió llamándolo. No podía escalar porque las manos le dolían horrores y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie mucho menos escalar o impulsarse para salir. Se estaba desesperando. Y lo peor es que empezaba a llover._

_Capturó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, se volteó algo asustada y casi grita de terror cuando vio una serpiente a su lado. La serpiente era de un color verde grisáceo con algunas manchas más oscuras y, para su horror, estaba engullendo un ratón o una rata. Ahogó un grito._

— _¡Len! —siguió llamándolo con desesperación, tenía miedo y temía ser la próxima cena de la serpiente, además de que estaba empapada y tenía mucho frio._

— _¡Rin! —escuchó que la llamaban._

_La joven grito con toda su fuerza, aunque tampoco era muy fuerte debido a lo resentidas que tenía las cuerdas vocales por estar gritando todo el día, sin quitarle la vista a la serpiente que ahora se había enroscado sobre sí misma. Parecía que no le interesaba atacarla, pero no por eso tenia menos miedo._

_Len se asomó por el borde del hueco._

— _¿Rin, que estás haciendo ahí? —preguntó Len con diversión._

—_Sácame de aquí—dijo muerta de miedo y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos—. Len sácame por favor._

_El joven se alteró un poco al verla así, por lo que rápidamente bajo y cayó al lado de su amiga que miraba fijamente algo, siguió su mirada y se encontró con una pitón, su padre había tenido una hacia un par de años por lo que sabía que esa serpiente no les haría daño._

—_Rin— dijo con suavidad tratando de calmarla—, esa serpiente no te hará daño, es inofensiva a menos que la molestes. Tranquila._

_Rin asintió débilmente._

_El joven Kagamine ayudo a su amiga a subir y luego el también subió. Rin lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba incontroladamente. _

—_Shh ya tranquila no llores, estarás bien— comenzó a caminar con ella sujetándolo con fuerza para no caerse, su tobillo le dolía horrores pero quería alejarse lo más posible de allí. Len la miro preocupado._

_Se sentaron en una banca debajo de un árbol mientras dejaba de llover. Rin temblaba imperceptiblemente._

—_Tuve tanto miedo— susurró aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_Ya paso todo— le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, no te va a pasar nada malo. Nunca._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto con algo de desesperación— ¿Cómo sabes que no me va a pasar nada malo?_

—_Porque yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, siempre hare lo posible por protegerte._

— _¿Pero qué pasaría si me perdiera otra vez y no pudiera gritar para que me encuentres? ¿Qué pasaría si caigo en un agujero más profundo que ese y tú no puedes ayudarme a salir?_

_Len la miro con ternura._

—_Te buscaría incansablemente, aun si no pudieras gritar para decirme donde estas, haría lo imposible por encontrarte, no importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, no importa que tan lejos estés o si está lloviendo como hoy, ten por seguro que siempre, siempre voy a encontrarte, te abrazare con fuerza y te sonreiré con dulzura para que te tranquilices así como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Si cayeras en un agujero muy profundo, encontraría la forma de sacarte, no importaría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de salvarte._

— _¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con una radiante sonrisa pero con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_Lo prometo._

—_Así que puedo estar segura de que, sin importar que tan lejos me esconda, tu siempre vas a encontrarme— dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Len._

—_Sí, puedes estar cien por ciento segura._

_En poco tiempo dejo de llover y Len ayudo a Rin a llegar hasta su casa, como ya era muy tarde y temían que le pasara algo, los papas de Rin le permitieron quedarse esa noche y lo acomodaron en la cama de la joven ya que seguía muy alterada por lo sucedido._

_Rin acurrucada en los cálidos brazos de Len comenzó a quedarse dormida._

—_Buenas noches— susurro tan quedo que ni siquiera Len la escucho."_

* * *

><p>Su cara reflejaba el terror que sintió al recordar ese horrible momento, estaba impactada por el nuevo recuerdo que se unía a la colección de cosas de su aparente pasado que empezaban a perturbarla.<p>

— ¿Rin? — preguntó el joven frente a ella.

_¿Len? _

¿Sería posible que el chico frente a ella fuera su amigo? ¿Len Kagamine? ¿Quién prometió encontrarla siempre cuando en realidad la abandonó?

Se apartó de un salto y le apuntó dispuesta a dispararle y acabar de una vez. Debía eliminar al Burst… pero…. ¿Y si era Len? Su corazón se negó a colaborar con ella y evito que le diera en la cabeza por unos pocos milímetros.

Estaba aterrada pero no podía quedarse allí, el juego debía continuar. Salió corriendo y se escapó por el mismo agujero por el que debía entrar. No le importo si la perseguía por el mismo lugar por el que salió, solo corrió lo más lejos que podía en dirección a la playa.

—Persígueme, persígueme—siguió diciendo, ya que así eran las reglas—. ¿Dónde crees que me estoy escondiendo? — Pero ahora esas palabras significaban más para ella que antes—. Vamos atrápame.

_¿Será verdad?_

—Encuéntrame.

_¿Quién es?_

—Encuéntrame.

_Debo desechar estos recuerdos_

—Vamos atrápame.

_¿Sera posible que sea Len?_

Rin no dejaba de preguntarse eso, tenía miedo, estaba desesperada y eso nunca era bueno, sintió como una mano trataba de capturarla pero con facilidad se escapó. En ningún momento miro atrás, debía seguir corriendo. Debía llegar a la orilla del mar.

— ¿Dónde crees que me estoy escondiendo? —continuó.

_Me había prometido que me encontraría sin importar donde me escondiera pero me olvidaste._

—Lo prometiste — dijo con la voz ronca, justo como ese día.

_Nuestra promesa se seca como el desierto y seca y olvidada en realidad no tiene importancia. _

—Pero nada ha cambiado.

_Vine aquí para matarte y no importa quien seas, no me iré sin conseguirlo._

—Encuéntrame.

_Desechar el pasado y volverlo a pintar_

—Persígueme.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

_¿Será una mentira?_

— ¿Dónde te has ocultado? — le respondió la voz a la distancia.

_¿Len?_

— ¿Es una coincidencia?

— ¿O es el destino?

— ¿La confusión…

—…Sera un cálculo innecesario? — terminó la voz por ella.

_Estos crueles sentimientos son solo argumentos masoquistas._

—Patético.

_Es el fin de la batalla._

—Cobarde.

Desde la distancia Rin ubico a su oponente y sin pesarlo mucho, pues si lo hacía se arrepentiría otra vez, apretó el gatillo, desafortunadamente logro esquivarlo. Si sus cálculos eran correctos solo le quedaba un disparo, solo una oportunidad y esta vez no podía desperdiciarla.

Sintió la desesperación y la locura invadirla. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se quitó la flor que lo adornaba, la contemplo un momento así como también el anillo plateado con forma de trébol que tenía en el dedo anular. No podía esperar más debía acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Dejo un camino de pétalos para guiarlo, esto debía terminar pronto.

Llego a la orilla del mar y se volteó para esperarlo, mientras lo hacía miro hacia la ciudad, con sus luces aun prendidas a pesar de ser más de media noche.

_La ciudad que nunca duerme_

Finalmente llegó.

Se miraron fijamente. Debía ser precavida solo le quedaba una bala.

Len o el Burst o quien sea se acercó poco a poco, como si no tuviera intención de atacarla. Y de hecho la miraba diferente a como lo hacía al iniciar esa batalla, en su ojo brillaba el reconocimiento.

—Me encontraste— dijo con un susurro apenas audible.

El joven se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con el rostro indescifrable, aunque se notaba que le costaba reprimir sus emociones y a Rin no le costó imaginar una dulce expresión en su rostro, una expresión que le prometía protegerla de todo daño, que le prometía encontrarla sin importar cuantas veces se escondiera.

Pero había sido una mentira, la había olvidado.

Aun así Len seguía acercándose cada vez más con la espada aun en su mano, todo en ella gritaba peligro, pero no podía moverse, estaba petrificada.

Tenía miedo, solo quería escapar.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Quién es el enemigo que debía derrotar? ¿Es esto necesario? ¿No habría otra forma? ¿Esto es lo correcto? ¿Qué estaba dispuesta a hacer por los ideales que había escogido?

Por un segundo todo se volvió rojo como la sangre, la sangre que tanto le gustaba, la sangre por la que había hecho cosas horribles, por la que había matado y torturado personas.

Por primera vez en toda su vida como Karakuri, sintió remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho. Sintió rabia y dolor contra ella misma, contra Len por no haberla protegido, contra Mikuo por convertirla en eso, con Miku por haber creado toda esta destrucción.

Por segunda vez en su vida los recuerdos fueron suprimidos por la locura y nuevamente, como si el amor a la sangre volviera a renacer levantó la pistola deseosa de volver a verla, solo ella la salvaría del dolor ya lo había hecho una vez, podría funcionar una segunda.

Con velocidad le apunto al Burst que se había acercado a ella a tal grado de que si hubiera querido ya la habría atravesado con su katana.

Sus recuerdos empezaron a aparecer otra vez.

Vio a un chico que le sonreía dulcemente.

Vio la sangre de sus padres esa noche.

Vio a Teto gritando al ver la muerte de sus padres.

Vio a Rinto a su lado tratando de consolarla.

Vio los cadáveres de cientos de personas a las que había asesinado.

Con un grito sucumbió a la locura.

Apuntó al pecho de su contrincante que estaba demasiado cerca. Y finalmente…

Apretó el gatillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

**Como ya lo mencione la próxima semana saldrá el desenlace de la historia. Bye**


End file.
